<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Captive Prince by AudeyQBC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462474">The Captive Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudeyQBC/pseuds/AudeyQBC'>AudeyQBC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Female Aegon, Forced Marriage, House Targaryen, Jon Snow is Aegon Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Polygamy, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudeyQBC/pseuds/AudeyQBC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow(Aegon Targaryen) was brought back to King's Landing by his trio of Knights after Lyanna died in childbirth. Rhaegar was quick to name his son Aegon to go with his daughters, Visenya(Female Aegon) and Rhaenys. </p><p>From childhood on, Aegon was looked at like a bastard, though nobody dared say such a thing openly. Over time, Aegon learned to take whatever could be thrown at him until one day, he could be free.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aegon I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm quite unsure if I'll ever add another chapter to this, so read at your own risk. I wrote this down this evening to reminisce.</p><p>If you came from Conquerors Come Again, I'm not sure the future of that story, my co-writers are gone and it's a fairly large project to handle alone.</p><p>Even so, I hope you enjoy what I've written here and what we've written before. </p><p>I will be open to writing short one-shots should you have something in mind. Especially if it's a pairing I'm partial to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Prince Aegon… are you sure you’re quite all right? We’ve not seen you fall from the saddle since you were a child.”</p>
<p>Aegon turned to the voice and saw his Kingsguard, Ser Arthur, further back were his friends and comrades.</p>
<p>“Yes, I apologize Ser, I must have lost my concentration. You more than most know how my mind wanders while riding.” </p>
<p>The Kingsguard nodded and moved to help the Prince reclaim his mount, only to be waived off. Such was a young man's pride. Prince Aegon reclaimed his mount with little difficulty, wincing when he’d pulled himself up.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re fine, Prince Aegon?” Ser Arthur had a hint of concern in his tone, though Aegon knew it was less for his sake and more for the royal family.</p>
<p>Putting on a smile that didn’t reach his eyes; something you must have well-practised in the festering city of King’s Landing, Aegon gave a quick nod of his head and laughed. “It’ll take more than being thrown from the saddle to wound me Ser.”</p>
<p>Ser Arthur looked as though he wished to say more, the Prince was saved by the arrival of his friends and guards. “Aegon! We should head back surely? You must want to rest after that!”</p>
<p>This time, the smile was real. “Sam, if I went back to the keep after being thrown once at this age, my father would give Visenya the status of Crown Prince. I fear the Seven Kingdoms aren’t ready for such a fate.”</p>
<p>“Careful, Prince Aegon, some may take that as a challenge.” Ser Arthur chided, disapproval clear for all to hear.</p>
<p>Everyone gathered looked between the legendary knight and the crown prince. Many times before had Aegon clashed with his protectors, or as he would call them ‘prison guards’ and the Prince was always worse off for it.</p>
<p> “Apologies, Ser.” Aegon smiled at those gathered. “You know I would never mean any ill words spoken about my dear sis-betrothed. Rhaenys included.”</p>
<p>Closing his eyes for the briefest of moments, Ser Arthur looked silently angry that he’d yet again been ordered to the Prince's side. “Very well, Prince Aegon. We do need to be heading back to the Keep now, it’s almost time for dinner and you’re expected to eat with your family this evening. King Rhaegar's orders.”</p>
<p>“Lead the way, Ser.” Aegon replied, a cold smirk upon his face.</p>
<p>Another storm swept over Kings Landing during their quiet ride back, as of late many storms had hit the Crownlands. With such weather constantly hitting an overpacked city, diseases were spreading and homeless peasants were found dead in the streets. Queen Elia had already begun efforts to assist the smallfolk, but only so much could be done with how packed in the smallfolk lived.</p>
<p>During the ride back, the mostly empty streets were slowly filled by the shouts of “Prince Aegon!” or similar shouts, bringing all manners of city inhabitants to the streets. </p>
<p>“Prince Aegon! Please help us!”</p>
<p>“Prince! My daughter is deathly ill, will the Crown not care for us?”</p>
<p>“Bastard! You stay in the keep while we die like dogs!”</p>
<p>Prince Aegon and his small guard were hailed with words which soon turned to rocks. Once a passive crowd now turned hostile, soon the city’s entirety would riot. “Gold Cloaks! Soldiers! Protect your Prince!” Shouted Ser Arthur, his sword drawn and ready to strike.</p>
<p>Men in Gold and Men in Targaryen colours all formed into a tight circle around Aegon, his friends, even Samwell, joining his protection force. With only eight and twenty men between him and the ravenous crowd of smallfolk, Aegon was prepared to fight for his life; but it would not come to be. Horns began blasting from two other streets, the hammering of heavy footsteps could be heard. Just as soon as the crowd appeared, it dispersed, they dared not match themselves against a few hundred men in full plate or chain.</p>
<p>“Aegon, we should hurry back now.” Sam said as he turned to face the Prince.</p>
<p>Aegon looked to his friend, taking in his flushed face and shaking arms. “Thank you, Sam, truly.” Both men shared a smile and continued a silent ride to the Red Keep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>________________________________</p>
</div>One by one the men he had been joined by left to go to their families or posts, all that remained were Samwell Tarly and Audett Waters. Of course, Ser Arthur remained too, there was little Aegon could do to shake his silent shadow.<p>“Let’s get some ale and warm ourselves by the fire. I’d not want to catch anything; you all saw the sickness they were enveloped with.” </p>
<p>Sam and Audett nodded, both were definitely in agreement with their friend. Normally the smallfolk would never act in such a way, but desperateness could drive even the most logical men crazy. </p>
<p>“Actually Prince Aegon, I don’t think they’ll allow you a moment alone.” Ser Arthur spoke up as he looked past the Prince.</p>
<p>“Who could den-“ Aegon saw the two figures moving towards him and pinched his nose. He quickly schooled his features, plastered on a fake smile, whispered to his comrades to ‘leave quickly and save a spot for me by the fire’. “Sisters, I take it you’re both well?”</p>
<p>Rhaenys, the tall, olive-skinned beauty she was, looked Aegon up and down. “More so than you seem to be.”</p>
<p>Visenya nudged Rhaenys with her elbow. “We’re both well Aegon, are you sure you’re all right? You seem to be shivering, quickly let’s get you changed in your chambers.” Visenya chose not to wait for his response and instead grabbed his hand. She was shorter than he was and shared his pale complexion - but that’s where the similarities ended, she was a classic Valyrian woman. </p>
<p>He let himself be dragged by Visenya with Rhaenys following a few steps behind and further behind her, they’re Kingsguard. “Honestly Aegon, you have to take better care! You’re the Crown Prince, our brother and fiancé, the future ruler of the Seven Kingdoms! What would father do if illness claimed you as it did Viserys?”</p>
<p>Ever the one for a crude joke, Aegon answered. “Probably have a son that isn’t called a bastard.”</p>
<p>Pain. That was the first thing Aegon registered as he stopped moving. Visenya stood in front of him with her hand falling back to her side, he could hear Rhaenys behind him inhale a sharp breath. This was always something his Sisters disliked, though they were quick to use it in any argument, Rhaenys more so than Visenya. “You don’t mean that. We all know Father won’t take another woman and Mother can’t have any more children.”</p>
<p>He smiled. “Of course, what was I thinking. Must be the cold.” Aegon moved the twenty or so steps until he made it to his chambers, he opened the door, entered and began to close it. “Tell father I’m unwell for dinner this evening, I apologize.”</p>
<p>“No.” Rhaenys was suddenly in his face, a frown present on her face. “Come on Visenya, it’s our responsibility to take care of our younger brother and double so with him being our betrothed.”</p>
<p>Aegon sighed as both sisters slipped past him, Rhaenys speaking to Visenya about dressing options and the like. The latter of which went back to the door and called to Ser Barristan. “Ser, could you have a servant bring us hot water and have a message sent to father about moving our family meal to tomorrow evening instead? I fear Aegon may be worse off than he lets on.”</p>
<p>Of course, Ser Barristan never denied anything Visenya asked of him, he treated all the Crowns children as if they were his own. </p>
<p>Visenya smiled wide and closed the door, once again grabbing Aegon by the hand and leading him to his bed. She pushed him down on it as Rhaenys came over with clothing in her hands. “Your change of clothes, for when you finish your bath.”</p>
<p>“Sisters I thank you for the e-“</p>
<p>Both Rhaenys and Visenya smiled and spoke in unison. “You’re welcome.” Rhaenys continued after laughing lightly. “Now strip out of those waterlogged rags, baby brother.”</p>
<p>Once again, both women had him where they wanted him. Should he try and fight them over this, they would spin a tail and go weeping to their parents. Not one thing could be done in his favour should Rhaenys and Visenya join in their complaints. They had him, and as usual, there was nothing that could be done.</p>
<p>“I will.” Both women smiled. “Should you both head to the balcony to allow me privacy.” Visenya shrugged and smiled sheepishly, already moving away.</p>
<p>“I think not, someone has to ensure you don’t drown, you could be delirious from illness.” Rhaenys was never one to listen.</p>
<p>Taking in a deep breath, Aegon looked towards his oldest sibling. “I assure you, I’m fine. You’ll get your crown when I get my privacy.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get my crown when father forces you to marry us, sooner rather than later if what I here proves true.” All colour drained from his face, Rhaenys had a vicious streak but she’d not lie about something she looked forward too so much.</p>
<p>“Truly?”</p>
<p>Rhaenys cocked her head to the side. “Does that not please you? Any other man in the Seven Kingdoms would give his family away for a night with us, let alone a lifetime.”</p>
<p>Aegon scoffed. “Any other man wouldn’t know what he’s gotten himself into.” </p>
<p>Rhaenys moved forward, undeterred by his comment. “You don’t either. Have you not wondered what our wedding night will be like? What the masses will say about the second coming of Aegon and his Sisterwives? You’ll be King by then, imagine the sway you hold over any person you see.” She pressed herself fully into him, ignoring his dripping clothes. “You could do what you wish and who will stop you? The last rebellion worked out so well, didn’t it? You’re here with us, Robert Baratheon is dead. His dogs are dead, except for your uncle. We never lose.”</p>
<p>“I would sooner throw myself from the balcony than be the cause of such a waste of lives. You should do the same if that’s the sort of ruler you’ll be. Now go to the balcony with Visenya, else we’ll all be in this damned room until I die from the cold.” Aegon lost all patience with her, he would never repeat the mistakes of his father. If he could, Uncle Eddard would be his choice of a father. From the few times the man had come to visit, when he’d been allowed, everything he’d done was what Aegon imagined a truly loving father would do.</p>
<p>Rhaenys’ eyes narrowed. “You’ll have a few moments to yourself, little brother, but don’t forget whom father listens to the most. You’d not wish to lose your time with that dull Stark uncle of yours, would you?” Just when Aegon thought he would snap and lunge at her, she was gone with a light laugh to his balcony.</p>
<p>Oh, how he wished to leave this city and never return. For now, he’d continue to play along with his ‘family’ and act the Crown Prince he’d been raised to be. Nothing would stop him from writing to his Uncle Ned and having a trusted friend ride North to deliver his message, Sam would be ideal. Who would expect a man who couldn’t tell a lie or harm a fly to carry such treasonous words?</p>
<p>Yes, Aegon would escape eventually, though he had no doubt the efforts his family would go through to take him back and never let him leave again, should they find him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aegon II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, no clue when or if I'll add another chapter, but take this.</p><p>I thank you all for your kind words and Kudos from the last chapter, it truly means a lot.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy this one and sorry if you don't.</p><p>Additionally, I am looking for someone to proofread and edit if anyone would be willing. It would be very random.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aegon woke to a rather heavy feeling on his chest and began to panic when he could make out a figure laying on him. Ever so silently he reached towards the blade he kept on his nightstand until the figure spoke. “Relax Aegon. You were comfortable and I wished to sleep on you. Rhaenys left after she found you asleep on your bed.”</p><p>He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, it was Visenya. “What will father say when he finds out you slept in my chambers?”</p><p>Visenya looked at him a moment, searching his face whether or not it was a serious question. She laughed when she determined it was. “You mean what reprimand will I be given for corrupting his only son?”</p><p>“I doubt he’ll do anything of the sort, sister. You and Rhaenys will never be punished with anything even moderately severe.”</p><p>“We’ve not done anything to warrant such punishment since you were far younger, little brother.” She paused for a moment and wiggled. “Perhaps big brother? Thought that’ll be between us.” </p><p>Aegon flushed and began to struggle from the sheets, falling face-first onto the floor in the process. “Very funny. I suppose you got both rises you wanted?”</p><p>Visenya looked smug and gave a simple nod in response.</p><p>“Does father know we’ve moved supper to this evening from last?” </p><p>“Yes, he was understanding.” She reassured. “I was also informed during your rest that your Uncle Ned will be coming South with some of his family for his time with you along with a few other matters.”</p><p>Aegon frowned. “What other matters would those be?” He was careful to keep his eyes fully on her face, she was never very good at deception. Dangerous in such a city, though she rarely left the Keep.</p><p>“Father didn’t tell me.” It came out in a whisper and she averted her eyes. </p><p>“I suppose I’ll be needing to speak with him before Uncle Ned arrives.” His tone was calm, hiding his anger. He didn’t wish to spill outwards towards Visenya, she was his best defence against Rhaenys.</p><p>“Would you join me for tea with Uncle Oberyn and his daughters?”</p><p>“To have him stare at me and spit insults? No, I don’t believe I will.”</p><p>Visenya sighed. “He doesn’t hate you half as much as you think.”</p><p>Unrelenting, Aegon persisted. “He hates me many times over what you think.”</p><p>She realized convincing him otherwise was futile and changed her tactics. “You’ll have to be in a room with him during our wedding and many times after.”</p><p>“I’m a patient man, I can wait for our wedding.”</p><p>“A real man would put forth the effort!” Visenya snapped, her eyes narrowed and chest heaving in anger.</p><p>“Fine then, in a week, I’ll join you for tea with <i>them</i>. But not a moment sooner, will that be all, dearest sister?” Aegon relented, but very much wished for her to leave. She may be more caring about his feelings but she still would push and take. Not like his brothers of the sword, Uncle Ned always said ‘we find our true friends on the battlefield’ and nothing truer has Aegon ever been told.</p><p>“It will, <i>little</i> brother.” Visenya all but spat as she stormed from his chambers.</p><p>Aegon waited for her exit and the doors closing before he threw his helm to the floor in anger. A few other things would join it, such as a bowl of fruit meant for breaking his fast and the new book he was gifted by Ser Jaime. “Fuck the Martells. Fuck sitting for tea. Fuck marrying them. I should be in the North with my true fam-”</p><p>“Quiet you stupid fuck.” A voice hissed from the doorway to his second room. Aegon jumped and reached for his blade. “Aegon, relax brother.” It was Grenn.</p><p>“Seven Hell’s Grenn! You nearly had me throw this at you!” Aegon pointed at the vicious-looking Valyrian Steel dagger. </p><p>Grenn scoffed. “I have no trust in your throwing, I’ve ridden enough with you. You’re lucky it was me Sam sent to find you.”</p><p>Moons ago, Aegon and Sam had spent a great deal of time exploring the Red Keep, wishing to learn all of her secrets. As far as they currently know, they’ve but scratched the surface, but it was enough to learn a few secret passages, one of which Grenn had to have used. Aegon and Sam trusted very few men completely, Grenn was one of three they’d ever taken into their complete confidence.</p><p>“I suppose I am. Rhaenys would have me doing all sorts of things for her to keep this a secret. Visenya would be yelling at me and hitting me, then crying. Daenerys, she’s a bit of a tossup I’d say.” Aegon truly missed his aunts calming presence, sometimes he’d felt she was the only one in the family that loved him. When Rhaegar saw how close they were getting, he sent her east, fearing a child born out of wedlock.</p><p>“Aye, no doubt you’d be tied to a bed while those two beautiful wicked women had their way with you. A truly horrible fate.” Grenn sniggered. </p><p>“Yes, laugh it up. Now, what did Sam want so much that he sent you here?” Aegon rolled his eyes at his friend's words, they were beautiful, but he feared some of the things they’d want him to do should he be fully at their joint mercy.</p><p>Grenn stopped and reached into his breeches, laughing as Aegon cocked his head. Finally, he pulled something out, a bit of parchment, and tossed it to the Prince.</p><p>Wasting no time, Aegon sat on the nearest chair and began to read it.</p><p>
  <i>Aegon. King Rhaegar means to inform Lord Stark that he wishes to foster Bran here at the Red Keep. No doubt to further ensure the loyalty of House Stark and the North. I know your family knows and I feel as if this is being kept from you quite deliberately should you warn your cousins and uncle. I told Pyp and Audett to ready their horses and await further instructions from you. Whatever you choose, we’re always with you. Sam.</i>
</p><p>Aegon brought a hand to his face and dragged it down his face. As if the Starks weren’t punished enough. Now Rhaegar wishes to take one of their pack and keep him from his family for gods know how long. It was truly a despicable act to make such an honourable family pay more than they already have. Grenn looked confused until Aegon read it aloud, quietly, for him to hear. </p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Aegon nodded.</p><p>“What are we doing?”</p><p>“What do you think Grenn?”</p><p>“Riding North once evening strikes and getting as much distance as we can from this damned place?”</p><p>If only, Aegon thought. “Father would have every lord looking for me, parties would be out from Dorne to the Wall. We’d never make it.”</p><p>Grenn laughed, which caused Aegon to scowl. “Do tell what’s so funny.”</p><p>“Aye, King Rhaegar would never allow his son to get too far from this place.” Grenn stopped and looked at him as if it were obvious, which in turn caused Aegon to motion for him to continue. “Play the part of what half these lords think you are. Play the part of a bastard seeking glory.”</p><p>It was a good idea, though a very dangerous one. Without his dragon-like full plate or his trusted steed, he would feel very uncomfortable. Both had gotten him through many a rough time. “What would I wear then? What would I ride?” </p><p>Grenn looked towards Aegon’s desk and motioned towards the rather large stack of gold coins. “You split that between Pyp and Audett, one could buy you a new set of armour while the other a broken in mount. Sam may have a better idea, but I think it’s worth a look.”</p><p>“Once we got caught, we’d never be free again. You and the others could even be framed for kidnapping and ransom.” </p><p>“Aye, we could, but that just makes it all the more fun.” Grenn was a mad fuck, but a more trustworthy man would be a challenge to find.</p><p>“Let us head to Sam then.” Aegon clapped Grenn on the shoulder as he passed. “Oh, we mustn’t forget to do this.” Sams letter was scrunched up and tossed into the embers of his hearth.</p><p>Grenn, ever the comedian, held open the secret passage entrance and motioned for Aegon to enter in first. “M’lord.”</p><p>“Fuck off.” Aegon shouldered past the larger, laughing man.</p><p>Once inside the secret passages, both men's demeanour changed and they stayed eerily quiet. Even their breathing was forced into submission, these were secrets they would never want others to know of, or for those who already knew to know others held such dear secrets close to heart. </p><p>Aegon moved to take a left until Grenn grabbed hold of him and pointed to continue straight instead. Confused as he was, he followed the direction. It would seem they were headed to the Queen’s Ballroom. </p><p>Once they made it to their destination they waited. They continued to do so until they heard someone from the other side begin to knock on the wall, eventually, the knocking found itself right in front of them. Grenn looked back and nodded once before he moved to exit the passage.</p><p>“Sam.”</p><p>“Grenn.”</p><p>“Sam.”</p><p>“Aegon.”</p><p>All three of them laughed for a moment and took in the Queen’s Ballroom. Not very often were they ever in it and every time they were, it had changed quite a bit. Queen Elia could never quite make up her mind, and when she did, one of her daughters was sure to change it.</p><p>“I feel dread for your future Aegon. If they change their minds so often on this place, what will happen to your chambers or the Seven Kingdoms?” Sam teased, earning a chuckle from Grenn and a scowl from Aegon.</p><p>“Terrible things I’d wager.” Aegon motioned Sam to come close, once he did, Aegon spoke quietly and quickly into his ear. “Grenn thinks Pyp and Audett could buy me a new set of armour and a steed without drawing too much suspicion. If that were to work and we rode from here tonight, what are our odds? During the journey, I could take on another name. Perhaps Rickard Snow?” </p><p>Sam's eyes widened, amusingly so. “I-It could work, I-I think. Gods your father would hang us. Rickard Snow? Are you quite daft? You’d have any man half as intelligent as Grenn on us!”</p><p>“Hey! Fuck off Sam! I think.” Grenn chimed in.</p><p>Aegon was not in the mood for comedy and silenced Grenn with a quick glare. “Than what name Sam? He wouldn’t dare to hang any of you, I wouldn’t allow it.”</p><p>“I don’t know Aegon! Jon Stone! Anything but Rickard fucking Snow!” Aegon and Grenn looked at each other and then back at Sam. Not often did their portly friend swear and when he did, they were well and truly fucked. </p><p>“Jon Stone then.” Aegon sighed and looked to Grenn. “Go back to my chambers, grab the gold and find the other two. Have them begin with your plan, we leave as quickly as the three of you are back.” Grenn nodded and took off, leaving Aegon and Sam alone.</p><p>Both men stayed in silence for a few moments, thinking and looking around the room in distraction. </p><p>“You know, you don’t have to come Sam. I’m sure the four of us could handle such a simple task, you know the five of us have done much harder things.” </p><p>Sam looked sad. “We have.” his look turned hard as he pointed at Aegon then at himself. “We. and Grenn and Pyp and Audett. Never just the four of you. We all bring something special to the group Aegon! You doing this without me is just as dangerous as if you were without Pyps archery or Audetts thievery.”</p><p>“Than what would you have me do? Let my Uncle lose a child for gods know how long? Have him be taken advantage of with no hope to refuse while his children are in the most dangerous place the Seven Kingdoms have to offer!”</p><p>Sam sighed and looked every bit the nervous young man he usually was. “I would have you realize the situation and road we’ll be walking down. Your father will never let you go. Your sisters will never let you get away. Queen Elia loves you even if you say she doesn’t. Think before you act for once Aegon!”</p><p>“I have. The Starks have done more for me than anyone but you and the rest of my brothers.” </p><p>“Than you should know I’ll go with you. We swore an oath to one another, Aegon. I’ll not be one the one to break it, I just want us all to live to see the end of it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aegon III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This should be routine but again; I don't know when the next update will be or if there will be one.</p><p>Thank you so much to all of you that have read it regardless of the updating status, it means the world to see so many of you enjoy this.</p><p>If anyone would like to assist/beta this, please comment about doing so.</p><p>Additionally, I'm a very sporadic person, if you post a pairing at the bottom I may end up writing a little short on it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aegon just passed the Gold Cloak’s stationed at the Old Gate when he heard men in the distance yelling. It would seem with the extra time his friends took making preparations, that his absence had already been discovered. If he wished, he could turn back now and just say he’d gone for a stroll through the city, wishing to see more of it then he had previously. Of course, Rhaegar knew his son hated King’s Landing and cared not for the politics or crime that it stank with.</p><p>“It’s not too late Ae-Jon.” Sam whispered from his steed. </p><p>“Aye.” Grenn spoke from his other side. “Say the word and this was just a misunderstanding.”</p><p>‘No’ was what Aegon wished to say, but when he opened his mouth the word wouldn’t come out. For all their faults, family was exactly that, family. He would be back, probably, but not until he finished what he felt was right. If that meant he’d be locked away for a year in Maegor’s Holdfast for helping his Uncle than he would accept it knowing he did what was right. Instead of responding with words that wouldn’t listen to him, he shook his head and made his horse gallop away, friends close behind.</p><p>They stayed silent for the evening and into the late hours of the night, everyone knew what they were doing was dangerous. Normally should something be too challenging, they could fall back to the safety of the Red Keep and plan again. If a fight was too hard, Ser Arthur would be there to bail them from troubles way. Now they had neither his safety or the Red Keeps. All they had was one another and a large number of gold dragons Aegon had brought with them. </p><p>“Time to make camp Jon?” One of his men asked.</p><p>“Not until we get to Hayford Castle. Once we make it there, we can find someplace off the road aways and make camp. No fire though, we’d not wish to make our presence more known than it need be.” </p><p>So they continued, avoiding contact with any other travellers they ran into; and there was no shortage of them. All sorts of smallfolk, Hedge Knights and even a few obscure Lords shared the road with them during their travel. When they made it just past Hayford Castle, they waited until the road was clear as far as they could see and moved into the small patch of woods, settling near a steep embankment that had a stream leading to the castle.</p><p>Sam all but fell from his horse, making Audett run to grab the reins from the startled steed. “Steady on Sam.”</p><p>All that they got in response from him was a grunt, which allowed for the first moment of lightheartedness since they began the journey. “I’ll help him with his sleeping roll. Pyp? You want to get the food dished out?” </p><p>Pyp answered with an affirmative while Audett assisted Sam and Grenn scouted around to ensure they were all alone. Aegon watched his brothers get to their tasks and thanked the gods for ever having them meet. Each one had been in some form of danger or trouble until Aegon stumbled upon them, from stealing food to being accused of murder. All of them were good men through and through. They’d all been with him from his twelfth name day on and never once had they betrayed the trust he placed in each of them.</p><p>“You holding up Aegon?” Asked Pyp, the younger man had a bit of fear in his expression, though his determination to help Aegon beat it out before it would ever become a problem.</p><p>“Yes. Just lost in my thoughts.” Aegon reached forward to grab the food Pyp was offering and patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t forget, it’s Jon, best get in the habit of calling me by that name.”</p><p>Pyp nodded his head and went to offer Grenn his share of bread. Once they all had their meals, except for Sam who was currently asleep, they tore into it. Pyp let out a belch right as he finished which was followed up by one quite a bit louder from Grenn. For a time, the young men sat around and spoke of whatever came to their minds. Topics from the largest bosom they’d yet seen to the best fighter in the Seven Kingdoms were covered, with all agreeing upon Ser Arthur as the best. Eventually, the half-days ride caught up to them and they all began to tuck in, with Grenn taking the first watch.</p><p>Aegon went to his sleeping roll and as soon as his body hit the floor, he was out.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_________________________</p>
</div>“Wake...p! Hurry… fucking…” Aegon's eyes slowly opened as his ears were assaulted with a panicked set of voices.<p>“Jon! Riders are coming from the Kingsroad! Get on your horse and let’s get the fuck away from here!” It was Pyp who shook him and whisper yelled. While still half-asleep Aegon stumbled to his mount while Pyp took care of his sleeping roll. It was still dark out, father wasted no time it would seem.</p><p>“Where’s Grenn?” He whispered back to Pyp, who just jumped on his mount.</p><p>“Grenn is further back, hopefully stalling the riders, they had your banner. Sam and Audett are further ahead waiting for us, now come on!”</p><p>Aegon followed Pyp, both men tearing through the small forest and out onto the road quite a bit further ahead than where they’d entered. Sam and Audett were nowhere to be seen, Aegon turned to Pyp and raised an eyebrow in question. Pyp mimicked the sound of a bird well enough that Aegon looked to the trees for the briefest of moments, it was a good thing he did, for Sam and Audett were coming out from behind a large tangle of bushes.</p><p>“All right you two?” Sam asked, exhaustion clear on his face.</p><p>“All right. We have to wait for Grenn.” Aegon replied.</p><p>“We will. He can’t be too far back.” All four of them then went into the same place Sam and Audett had been before, they waited… and waited. It got brighter and brighter as they did so, eventually, a horn sounded. </p><p>“Grenn must be giving them quite the chase? What do you think lads?” Pyp joked.</p><p>“He wouldn’t do that. Grenn knows we can’t spare the time.” Sam was right. Grenn wouldn’t get himself into a spot of trouble without the four of them to back him up. They would just have to wait for him longer than they currently had. Aegon pinched his nose, this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. They could not afford the waste of time and lack of rest. </p><p>“Perhaps we should make camp here while we wait?” They all turned to Sam after he said that. It was an appealing idea, resting more while they awaited their friend.</p><p>Aegon opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sounding of the same horn, this time much closer. “No, should that be them we can’t afford to be caught this quickly. Audett, take Sam and make sure the way ahead is clear, get us off this damned road.” Aegon turned to Pyp as the other two boys hurried away. “You and I will wait a few moments more for Grenn.”</p><p>Pyp was starting to shake by the time they heard the sound of hooves of riders approach. Aegon could just make out a dozen figures riding with a carriage behind them. If that was what chased them than surely they could get away. Carriages weren’t meant to follow them through woods and the riders wouldn’t dare to leave it unprotected.</p><p>“Prince Aegon! We have your companion! Show yourself and save your father the trouble!” That was most definitely not good. Not only did they have Grenn, which would surely be a story at a later point, but father also sent at least one Kingsguard out after him. </p><p>“T-that’s Ser Jaime A-Aegon!” Pyp whispered shakily. </p><p>“It is.” A rather calm response was what Aegon responded with, it would appear father wanted him back something fierce.</p><p>“W-we’re fucked! We have to h-help Grenn!” </p><p>“How do you suppose we do that Pyp? If I go back now this was all for nought!” Surely Pyp had to realize if they came started they had to finish! Pyps shaking seemed to slow as he looked to Aegon. “What will they do to him?”</p><p>“I suppose we should ask.” Not often one for plans, Aegon liked to charge in and so he would. “Pyp, head to the others, once you see me coming, charge off ahead, I’ll follow.”</p><p>“Aeg-” Aegon waved him away and had his horse climb up from the steep hiding place shrouded in bushes. “Ser Jaime! How are you Ser?”</p><p>The man in question gave an amused bow from his mount. “I find myself quite well, Prince Aegon. Such an adventure is something we in the Kingsguard so rarely get to have, shame that it lasted but a day if that.”</p><p>Oh, how Aegon appreciated Ser Jaime, the man was a cocky fuck for sure, but one that could provide endless amounts of entertainment. “Don’t despair Ser, the adventure is far from over, now I must ask as a Prince, for the release of my companion.”</p><p>“Surely you know my answer already Prince Aegon.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Why ask?”</p><p>“I felt the need to try at least, it would be rather poor of me to roll over at the first spot of trouble, wouldn’t you agree Ser Jaime?” Say what you will of the man, but Ser Jaime wouldn’t murder Grenn, nor allow the men with him to. If anything Grenn would spend a sennight or so in the dungeons. </p><p>“I suppose it would be. Your family wants you back, by no means am I to let you flee.” Ser Jaime motioned for his riders to flank on either side of Aegon. </p><p>“Should I escape, what will happen to my friend you captured?” </p><p>Ser Jaime shrugged. “King Rhaegar would probably order him tortured until he found out what it is you wish to do or where it is you’re headed.”</p><p>“I could tell you now where I’m headed and save you all the trouble then. No doubt I can slip the lot of you.” His mother was Lyanna Stark, Uncle Ned often recounted stories of how part-horse she was. Once he knew, Aegon spent as much time as he could on his mount, wishing to be even half as good as she had been, it made him feel a closeness to her that he wished to all the gods he could have had.</p><p>“Do tell then.” Aegon saw Ser Jaime give an ever so slight nod, which had the men flanking him begin to close in.</p><p>“The Wall. I wish to see Uncle Aemon, I hear he’s unwell.” That wasn’t a full lie that spilt from him. Uncle Aemon had grown sick in his old age, being confined to his bed at Castle Black. Being someone who had witnessed so much, Aegon wished very much to have his knowledge before it turned to dust with his bones. More than that, he wished to speak with a family member who didn’t want anything from him.</p><p>“You should have asked King Rhaegar, instead he has half the guard out hunting for you with ravens sent to the larger houses.” </p><p>“I apologize Ser, but do send my regards to my family will you?” Aegon began to turn his mount, which caused those who had begun to encircle him to spring into action. “Ser Jaime! Should Grenn be hurt, tell father I’ll never return! Not until the Wall melts!” With that Aegon tore off into the woods behind him, urging his mount to jump over the steepness and tear off into the woods, not far behind him were half a dozen riders.</p><p>Aegon thought himself mad, here he was running from his family’s guard and he found it exhilarating. All he could do was laugh at the situation he found himself in, his family must know he would come back, there wasn’t a place in the known world he would be able to hide from Varys. That spider of a man would have him back to King’s Landing by the start of the next moon he was sure, but the least he could do was give the bastard something to do.</p><p>“Jon! Where’s Grenn!” There were his friends ahead, Pyp seemed to neglect the fact that they should have turned and galloped away as soon as they saw him. </p><p>“Ser Jaime has him! They won’t touch him, don’t worry! I told them where we’re headed and challenged them to get us! Ride lads!” Aegon hoped he didn’t look half as mad as he sounded to his ears.</p><p>Somewhat reluctantly the others began to ride away with him. Sam yelled over the horses and men behind them. “You’re sure Grenn won’t be hurt for this Aegon?”</p><p>Aegon looked to his friend and gave multiple nods, he hoped Sam could see them instead of assuming that they were from the mount. “I’m sure! They won’t even take him back to the capital! Not without us!”</p><p>“You’re a mad fuck Aegon! We’ll have to rest!” Pyp yelled from his other side, the boy still looked scared half to death.</p><p>“Don’t fret Pyp! So will they! Grenn is in the wagon further back and they won’t leave that unguarded! As long as we stay close enough to make them think they have us, they won’t give up the chase!” </p><p>“You always get us in over our heads Aegon!” Audett roared from ever so slightly behind them. “I fucking love it!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Visenya I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As usual; don't expect an update, it could be tomorrow or in half a year.</p><p>I tried my hand at a Visenya POV and hopefully expanded on their characters along with shedding some light on portions of the past.</p><p>Thank you for reading.</p><p>Sidenote; still looking for a beta.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Visenya couldn’t sleep no matter how exhausted she’d been for the day. Aegon was gone with not even a piece of parchment left behind. For all they knew, he’d gone East after Daenerys, if that were true they’d not get him back for moons to come. Rhaegar was furious and worried, a combination which hurt the rest of the royal family even with Elia trying to tame his temper. He’d ordered Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan to lead separate parties with their top horsemen along the Kingsroad both North and South. Varys was ordered to keep all his little birds on extra lookout for the Prince and was further ordered to look into his friends, no doubt he’d taken them with him.</p><p>Rhaenys had cried with her mother and screamed about the unfairness of his fleeing. Visenya helped Elia calm her and the Maester gave her something to assist in her sleeping, Elia had promised Aegon would be back before they knew it. </p><p>Now here she was, rolling around in bed thinking about what could’ve been done differently to keep him with them. There were a great many things that steadily pushed him from the family and caused him to spend more time riding around the city with those baseborn companions of his. At one point it’d been so bad that Rhaegar ordered them arrested should they be seen with him, that continued for a moon and during that time Aegon had acted as a perfect Prince. They all knew it was a show, without them he began to drink heavily and often, eventually causing a scene in the throne room. </p><p>Mayhaps Daenerys’ exile to Essos was the main reason he fled from them. She and he were very close, enough so to be the talk of the Red Keep for moons. All the courtiers had seen the looks they’d send one another, the marks at the base of Daenerys’ neck and the scratches on the back of Aegon's. In the effort to maintain their families standing, father ordered the Kingsguard to alert him whenever they met and to keep them from having private time in either of their chambers. For a time, that seemed to work, though neither was often seen outside their chambers any longer than was required. Varys had eventually caught on to Aegon’s knowledge of the secret passages that Maegor’s Holdfast was littered with. </p><p>Visenya shivered, she still remembered the events that followed and hoped never to relive them again. She still felt even with Aegon and Daenerys’ laying together joined with Daenerys’ harsh words and promises, sending her away was the least smart thing to do, but father would not be convinced otherwise. Elia tried, the Small Council tried, even Visenya and Rhaenys tried. Instead, Rhaegar banished his sister from Westeros until he decided otherwise, before being sent away, he’d even made her witness Rhaenys and Visenya’s betrothal to Aegon. Never again did she wish to hear sobbing that loud from anyone she loved dearly. Daenerys still refused to respond to any letters her family sent.</p><p>Aegon was never quite the same after that, but would that be enough for him to flee without even wishing them goodbye on parchment? Maybe he meant to come back after he did whatever it was he wished to. After all, he never missed his chance to spend time with the <i>Starks</i>, gods she hated the lot of them. Whenever they visited he avoided his true family, even skipping out on his duties to spend as much time with the Starks or their children as he could before they were to leave for the North again.</p><p>Maybe that was it. Maybe Aegon finally decided he hated his family enough and made to live with the Starks. Father would start a war if they kept him from them, she was sure Rhaenys would do even worse. Eddard Stark was an honourable man and stupid man, at least that’s what father had repeated every time he spoke of him. From what she saw, he was a loving father and a great Warden of the North. Even without sharing blood to Rhaenys or herself, he’d make an effort to visit with them and give them great gifts on their name days; he’d always known just what to get!</p><p>Eddard Stark had insisted - the few times that’d he’d attended her or Rhaenys’ name day - that Aegon has them come to a meal with his family. Say what you will of the man, rarely would she see her brother so happy and carefree, he would smile at her and act the perfect gentleman. Even after their hasty betrothal, should they be in the presence of the Starks, he would act like a Prince from her favourite stories.</p><p>Now he was gone. Aegon, her betrothed, her brother, had left both her and Rhaenys. No longer was she sad, she was filled with fire. If he thought he could run from them, he was sorely mistaken. Once they were promised to one another, there was nowhere in the known world he could hide. If someone hid him, they would be made an example of. Should he and Daenerys reunite in Essos, she would see Daenerys thrown in the Black Cells or worse. He was hers. </p><p>Visenya fell asleep with a smile on her face, he could run, but they would always find him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________________</p>
</div>They didn’t find him. Visenya woke up and immediately ran to find her father, she’d hoped for the best of news and instead was greeted with her father yelling at his officers. Aegon wasn’t back and they had almost nothing new to go from. As expected, Samwell Tarly and the others were gone too, Aegon would never have left alone.<p>Rhaenys was still switching from crying her heart out and storming around in anger, Rhaegar was as calm as could be expected with his only son missing. Elia did her best, but her families emotions were volatile even in times of peace and prosperity.</p><p>“Visenya darling! Join Rhaenys and I for some morning tea, let your father and the rest of the men plan in peace.” Elia didn’t wait for either of her daughters to reply and dragged them from the room, just as they made to leave, Rhaegar looked to his wife. </p><p>“My Queen. I would have you with me.”<br/>
Elia pulled each of her daughters close and kissed the top of their head. “Spend time with one another.” She then drifted back to her husbands' side and made to keep him calm; or as calm as she could.</p><p>Rhaenys started to edge back into the room until Visenya continued her mother's task and pulled her from it. “Come Rhaenys, leave them to it.” Usually, she would expect a sharp retort from Rhaenys, she would never let anyone tell her what to do, even if it were the right thing.</p><p>“Yes ‘Senya.” Rhaenys must truly be hurt by Aegon’s leaving. </p><p>Visenya led her elder sister back to her chambers and sat her down in a chair. “Nobody is to disturb us unless they have news of our brother Ser Oswell.” She closed the door before even hearing his reply. </p><p>“Do you think he hates us?”</p><p>‘Yes’ was what Visenya wanted to respond with, he probably at least thought he did. Their little brother resented the freedom Rhaenys and she was given, but it had been hard-earned. Mother often said he felt alone, he refused to confide in her or Rhaegar, they always wished to spend time with their son, but he ostracized himself. “No. He’s just scared.”</p><p>“How could he be! He’s the Crown Prince of Westeros! So what if his mother died in childbirth, our mother still claimed him as hers! Everything he could ever want is here! We’re here!” Rhaenys yelled.</p><p>Visenya raised her hands placatingly. “I know that sister.” she took in a breath, this was sure to make Rhaenys angry. “But don’t you think father treats him like he’s still a child? Ever since Daenerys happened father lost all trust in him.” </p><p>“He deserved it! Daenerys was a whore, even while we were betrothed in all but officiality she spread her legs for him!” It came out in a hiss.</p><p>“You don’t think that angers me as it does you? Our betrothed, fucking a woman that wasn’t one of us behind our backs? It makes me filled with anger so much so that I feel it’ll consume me.” Visenya had to stop to collect herself, now wasn’t the time for an argument. “Don’t forget, Rhaenys, we began treating him just like father had. We lost all trust in him, felt the need to oversee everything he’d do, second guess him at every turn! He was still a boy of fifteen! We forgot that we’re older, you even more so.”</p><p>“If he acted as a man should instead of a boy, we’d have none of the problems he insists on causing.”</p><p>“If we assisted him instead of belittling him, he’d not cause half the problems he has.”</p><p>“So certain of that are you?”</p><p>Visenya lost confidence with the ferocity in Rhaenys’ voice. “No. Maybe he does just hate us. We know we love him, mother and father know, I suspect even he realizes we don’t mean half of what we say or do. But maybe you’re right, we both know he prefers the Starks to us. Varys could find him fucking the Starks eldest daughter.” she ended with a hiccup, sobs starting to rack through her.</p><p>Rhaenys came over to her immediately and pulled Visenya to her chest. “You’re right sweet sister, when he’s back I’ll treat him as a man.”</p><p>“If-if he ever comes back.” Visenya cried further, burrowing herself further into Rhaenys’ chest.</p><p>“He won’t have the choice, we’ll take him back, nothing will stop us from getting what’s ours. Once he’s back, we can work forwards again. We can make him see our love for him as clear as the others see it.”</p><p>Visenya was then rocked back and forth in Rhaenys’ arms as her older sister whispered into her ear and before she knew it, she was hit with a wave of drowsiness. Her last thought was how comfortable Rhaenys was.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up ‘Senya, we have great news.” Rhaenys shook her awake with a wide smile present on her face.</p><p>“Our Aegon’s back?”</p><p>Someone behind her cleared their throat. “Close my love, Varys reports that they weren’t half as clever as they’d thought. Five riders made camp in the woods near Hayford Castle. Ser Jaime should be quiet close to them as we speak.” Elia was smiling the whole while she spoke. “We’ll have our missing dragon back before we know it.”</p><p>Rhaenys kept wiping at her eyes while Visenya watched her mothers facial features turn sour. There was something more, something that she didn’t want to tell them. “There’s something more, isn’t their mother?”</p><p>Elia took in a breath and looked to the closed door, she turned back to her daughters and motioned them to come closer, both girls leaned in and waited.</p><p>“You’re father strictly ordered me not to share this with you, he wished to spare your feelings. Swear to it that what I say won’t leave this room.”<br/>
Instantly, Rhaenys and Visenya swore to it. Anything they could hear that had their mother so on edge was something they desperately needed to know. Rhaenys couldn’t even wait to be told. “He’s gone for Daenerys, hasn’t he? He made to trick us into thinking he boarded a ship here.”</p><p>Elia shook her head. “Aegon was overheard speaking with one of his companions about fleeing to the Starks. Varys said more, but the pain is still too fresh for me to repeat what he’d shared.”</p><p>“Do the Starks know mother? Were they party to his escape?” Visenya desperately wished they’d not assisted him. Father would have to punish them and that would only push Aegon further away.</p><p>“Varys believes they have no clue. Aegon told only his four companions and rode off with them, what he was thinking, I have no clue. Rhaegar will never let him leave the keep again.”</p><p>Rhaenys was fuming. “Good! Aegon should be forced to stay with Visenya and I! We’ll never let him leave us again mother, I swear it!”</p><p>Elia pulled her daughters into her arms. “I know sweetling.”</p><p>“I miss him, mother.” Visenya sobbed for the second time that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aegon IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi.</p><p>Been a while.</p><p>I got a notification about this in Gmail and instantly thought to post a chapter after reading the comments and seeing the reception this has gotten. Sorry for not posting an update in a lonnnnnnng time but I did warn you!</p><p>I dunno when or if I'll post another update, if I do it could be another 2k chapter or I could wait weeks and post a 5k or 10k. I have zero clue. I write this for fun.</p><p>Thanks for reading this annoyingly long note and my lil story here.</p><p>Stay safe peoples.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aegon had turned out to be wrong, once they put too much distance between them and Ser Jaime, they pulled back to the wagon and made camp. Clearly, Ser Jaime wasn’t worried about them making it too far, he and his men were experienced in days of riding, far more so than Aegon and his friends.</p><p>Such a difference in experience was made obvious as Aegon observed his men, exhaustion was plain to see in all their actions. Sam especially was out of sorts, the portly young man could barely speak and he’d almost fallen from his horse thrice in just a morning of riding they’d done. They were well and truly fucked if they stopped now, he had to push them on.</p><p>“Aegon.” Sam gasped out. “We have to rest.”</p><p>“If we stop, they have us.”</p><p>Audett chimed in. “If we don’t stop, we won’t be able to continue further for much longer.”</p><p>“We can make it to Brindlewood and have someone hide us. We could pay their silence and have all the time we need to rest.” Surely they’d see that his idea was the best one they had?</p><p>Sam shook his head and took several deep breaths before he spoke. “Another quarter days… ride.”</p><p>“Ser Jaime will be on us shortly, they won’t rest long!” Aegon began to lose his temper, if they were caught now, they’d not get the chance to warn Uncle Ned; worse, he’d never be able to leave King’s Landing again. </p><p>“They won’t.” Audett agreed. “Sam, you can’t continue, truly?” </p><p>Said man shook his head and stopped his mount, his friends stopped with him and Aegon began to pace. “We could have a brief rest but we can’t delay for long.” Even this was dangerous, he knew.</p><p>“Aegon. Look at Sam, he can’t continue! We know how important this is to you, that’s why you have to continue. Sam can get his rest, I’ll try and throw them off your trail as long as I can.” Aegon looked to Sam, who had dropped to the ground in exhaustion and back to Audett. </p><p>“I can’t guarantee your safety should they find you without me.”</p><p>“Aye, I know. We bastards have thick skin.” Aegon smiled and clasped Audett’s arm.</p><p>“Thank you.” He meant it, these men would face the gods themselves if he’d asked.</p><p>“Safe travels Aegon, best get going.” Aegon and Pyp bid their friends farewell and resumed their journey. </p><p>Once they were out of earshot, Pyp turned to him and asked a question he wasn’t sure he’d know the answer to. “Will they be alright Aegon?” Surely Ser Jaime wouldn’t hurt them, especially Sam. Aegon had made it clear what would happen if he did.</p><p>“I suspect Ser Jaime will try and get information from them. Not at the risk of their lives.” That answer didn’t seem to make Pyp feel any less nervous.</p><div class="center">
  <p>_________________________</p>
</div>Audett and Sam had sent Ser Jaime and his men on a chase, that much they knew. They’d not seen him once in their time at Brindlewood, the half-day they spent resting and resupplying had been uneventful. It would appear that news of his missing hadn’t quite made it to the small town. With such good tides and the rest they’d taken, Aegon and Pyp travelled for almost a day. The pair stopped only for brief times to water their mounts and eat until they passed a rather large inn on the Kingsroad, which had been packed full of riders with all manners of banners. <p>After they saw that, Aegon raised their pace and pushed the mounts as fast as they could go until night fell once more, with no town in sight and without the others, Pyp and Aegon had to settle for a quick nap each, with Pyp offering to take first watch. As soon as Aegon had laid down, sleep claimed him. </p><p>Aegon awoke to the feeling of his boot being moved, still groggy, he thought initially it had been Pyp trying to rouse him but when he’d looked over to where his friend was on watch, he saw him slumped against a tree. Slowly, Aegon rolled over, pretending to be asleep still and very slightly opened his left eye to peer at what moved him. Ser Jaime stood above him in his riding leathers as a dozen men had made camp around them. Aegon closed his eyes and used every bit of willpower to stop his breathing from getting panicky. Surely they’d had more time ahead of Ser Jaime than the few hours it took to rest? They’d not even seen him at Brindlewood! </p><p>While Ser Jaime continued kicking his boot, a foot soldier came up to him. “Ser Jaime, the two riders you dispatched are back, word of the Prince's capture should reach the royal family soon.”</p><p>“Good. See to it those two men are given some time to rest before we ride for the Red Keep. Now that we have Prince Aegon and his last fool we have all the time in the Seven Kingdoms.”</p><p>“As you command, Ser.” Was the soldiers quick and courteous reply before he bounded off.</p><p>Aegon then felt the kicking stop before Jaime sat down next to him. “I know you’re awake by now Prince Aegon, even if you tried not to show it, your breathing and mannerisms changed when you woke up a few moments ago.” the Prince opened his eyes to see an arrogant smirk adorning the knights face. “Nothing to ask of me? Here I thought you cared for the bastard, thug and Maester to be.”</p><p>“Don’t speak of them that way, I forbid it.” Aegon sneered at Ser Jaime, giving the man the rise he wished for.</p><p>“Luckily enough for both of us, your father told me to ignore any command you tried to give me while you were being brought back.” Ser Jaime looked at him for a moment before gesturing around. “For a Prince with so many exploits, I can not help but think you could have done better. I will say I didn’t expect you to sacrifice your friends so readily, but it must help that they need you far more than you need them. Perhaps you think you want to leave your family, but you truly don’t.”</p><p>Aegon scoffed at the knight's words and grew angry. “Those friends of mine are the only true family I have but the Starks, you can tell my jailers that upon my return. They listen to me and council me, they care for me as I do for them. Among them, I’m an equal, not some green boy who needs his handheld for any and everything!”</p><p>A few men at arms looked towards the Prince when he yelled the last few words before a quick look from Ser Jaime returned them to their tasks. Said knight sighed and removed his helm, shaking his hair after doing so. “Be that as it may, Prince Aegon. Any man half as intelligent as yourself can see that those sisters of yours love you, regardless of how overbearing they may seem. Now get some rest before you enjoy the ride back, I’m of the opinion you’ll be confined to the Red Keep for years to come after this failed attempt at freedom.” Ser Jaime lounged back and ran a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. “Perhaps I’ll be rewarded after doing so well in this task. Not having to guard your chambers upon our return would be most enjoyable I should think.”</p><p>Aegon snorted at that and agreed, Ser Jaime was arrogant beyond measure, though the Prince was silently thankful that of all the knights his father could have sent, it was him. Arrogant as he may be, he was a fair enough man that didn’t get pleasure from senseless murder or violence, and he was at times a good conversationalist though he loathed to admit it.</p><p>“I’m sure I will be Ser Jaime.” Aegon accepted defeat here and now, but not every battle needs to be won in a war. “I wond-“ Aegon began only to cough before he could finish his second word. </p><p>Ser Jaime snickered before calling out to a man tending a fire and provisions. “Where’s the tea for your Prince?” </p><p>The Targaryen man-at-arms looked wide-eyed for a moment that a Kingsguard was talking to him before shaking himself back into sorts. Moving very quickly the man poured two cups and brought them over to Ser Jaime and the Prince. “P-prince Aegon, Ser Jaime.” </p><p>“That’ll be all Duncan, tend the fire.” Ser Jaime waived the young man off and turned back to Aegon. “At first I thought exactly what you must be, why send a skittish lad with me and a bunch of men who’ve been riding since before he was a babe?”</p><p>Ser Jaime stopped, brought the cup to his lips and tilted his head back. After taking a drink he looked off towards the fire again leaving Aegon to wonder. Lannister knew he hated asking questions, no doubt the blonde ponce enjoyed testing his patience.</p><p>“Out with it Ser, I’m in no mood for games, you’ve already won unless your overly large head isn’t thinking right.” Aegon made out the knights form shaking with silent laughter and brought the tea to his lips to avoid looking at the arrogant man. It was surprisingly good tea for something made by a soldier, he couldn’t help but lift his eyebrows in exclamation at the noticeable difference to usual provisions on a trip.</p><p>“You’re already drinking one part, Prince Aegon. Young Duncan as it turns out is exceptional at all things food and drink. Lads a good enough rider too, mayhaps I’ll even have him on as my squire. Especially regarding his other speciality, your family turns out has a deep knowledge of every man-at-arms serving them. You might want to do the same to avoid this happening again.”</p><p>Aegon laid back and cocked his head at the Kingsguard, he was acting even more infuriating than usual, oh how the Prince wished he could knock off that smirk.</p><p>“Explain-“ The prince yawned “-Yourself.”</p><p>“It would seem your sisters were right, even while it’s working you don’t recognize the effects.” Ser Jaime shook his head and tutted at Aegon. “Duncan is an expert on poisons and other remedies. I imagine you’re putting it together now?” Ser Jaime tossed his cup off into the woods and wiped his lips. “Even if you’re exhausted and we both know you are, your stubbornness would keep you awake enough to be a problem.”</p><p>Aegon tried jolting up and swinging at the man only for his every movement to be exceedingly sluggish. “You’ve poisoned me.” It came out simple and without malice.</p><p>“Hardly.” Ser Jaime scoffed. “I’m already called Kingslayer by the clever little shits who think I can’t hear them, Princeslayer is a step below me. Duncan gave you something to keep you asleep until we can deliver you to your loving family. I very much look forward to being at your welcome back reception.”</p><p>Aegon began having trouble keeping his eyes open as his body went completely relaxed on his bedroll. His voice came out quiet and slurred. “I’ll never be allowed out again, you deliver me to those who steal my freedom and force a crown on me. They hate me, Ser Jaime, just as they hate you. A Bastard Prince and Kingslaying Knight.”</p><p>Ser Jaime looked him in the one eye he still had open and rolled his eyes. “You sulk and pity yourself so much that you don’t see the love your family so clearly has for you. You may think yourself a man but you’re still just a boy, Prince Aegon.”</p><p>Slowly Aegon's eyes closed and he knew that when they opened next, they’d be staring into the eyes of his sisters. That thought was more terrifying than any fight he’d ever been in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aegon V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yo.</p>
<p>idk if all of you will like this. idk if I completely like it. i wrote it two different ways each ending within a couple hundred words of one another. this definitely would set a few important things for later but ultimately, I went with this one and am happier with it.</p>
<p>thanks for the comments from last chapter, especially with how deep some of you are going into it. i did add a couple new tags and hopefully I expanded on the characters of Rhaenys and Visenya (especially Visenya) in this chapter.</p>
<p>this is around 4200 words or so.</p>
<p>i hope you all ( or most of you ) ((or at least 33% of you)) like this chapter and I look forward to comments &amp; conversing with you all. this has gotten a lil harder to write since it's definitely my bad habit.</p>
<p>if anyone wants to beta hmu, have a good night, stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aegon awoke from the deep sleep he’d been in and was greeted with the feeling of beautifully soft sheets, a comfortable bed and skin pressed against his. Still unsure of just where exactly he was, the young man turned his head and examined the entirety of the room. His father and mother Elia were cuddled on a large chair at the foot of the bed, fast asleep. By the door stood Ser Arthur and three other Kingsguard. Now when he turned to look who’d joined him in bed, though he knew already who they were, he saw his two sisters with bags under their eyes. It seemed his absence troubled them more than he’d thought, such a thing was a punch to his gut. </p>
<p>Aegon attempted to lift his left arm to scratch his nose and move his morning stiffness to a more comfortable position but found Rhaenys had pinned it between her breasts with one of her hands holding onto it. </p>
<p>Again he tried but with his right arm, to the same end. Visenya was laying fully on his right arm and had her head rested on it rather than the much comfier pillows.</p>
<p>It would seem he’d be stuck until they both woke unless he waited them out. Unlikely that however, he had a feeling they wouldn’t be leaving until they spoke. With the time he had to himself as his family slept, he examined them each one by one.</p>
<p>Father was still dressed as impeccably as usual though he too had bags under his eyes. With how deeply he seemed to be sleeping, he had to have stayed up long into each night he was missing. </p>
<p>Mother Elia wore a beautiful dress as always, but it was wrinkled and dirty. Her small frame was rested mostly in Rhaegar's lap with her arms fully encircling him. Whether it was to comfort him or her, he knew not. </p>
<p>Rhaenys and Visenya, his two largest tormentors and at the same time the two most people close to him said loved him more than Oberyn loves his whores. They both looked completely exhausted, Visenya especially. Ever since he could remember she was especially close to him whereas Rhaenys always spent time learning with Mother and Father. </p>
<p>Maybe it wouldn’t kill him to try, but how can you make yourself love somebody when your heart is already taken? Daenerys may be in Essos but love knows no distance and she promised to come back one day regardless of what Rhaegar had said, for nobody could order Daenerys Targaryen. </p>
<p>“Prince Aegon, it does me well to see you back.” Aegon was shaken from his thoughts by the voice of Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. </p>
<p>“Ser Gerold.” Aegon greeted in return, though he wasn’t ecstatic about being forced between his sisters on a bed after being tricked by Jaime Lannister of all people. He’d surely be getting back at the Kingslayer.</p>
<p>“Your family was most worried, now that you’re awake it’s time they joined you.” The firmness in the old knights' voice told Aegon there was no room for delay, try as he might.</p>
<p>Ser Gerold spoke loudly to King Rhaegar, the latter of which waking with a start. Almost instantly after looking at Ser Gerold, Rhaegar looked at Aegon and let out a breath. Elia woke seconds after Rhaegar moved and she too sought out her son.</p>
<p>“Aegon, you’re truly here. I thought it a dream that you were back.” Elia had a tear go down the left side of her face and he feared for a moment she’d break out into sobs. Instead, with all the mastery of a queen, she moved her emotions to the back of her mind and just smiled widely at him before letting out a rather loud calling of “Rhaenys! Visenya!”</p>
<p>He felt them both stir at his sides and instantly, their arms tightened around whatever part of him they could grab. They seemed almost unbelieving that he was well and truly here with them; that it wasn’t a fever dream. </p>
<p>Aegon shook his head ever so slightly to himself, this was all an act after all. They’d pretended before to get their way and they’d do it again. Even if they did look exhausted, even if they did start sobbing while latched onto him, it was all a mummers act. It had to be, for he couldn’t bear to think that they did truly love him after all the things they’ve said to one another.</p>
<p>So distracted was Aegon with his Sisters’ tears that he failed to notice Rhaegar stand at the foot of his bed with a mask of both sadness and anger. “<i>Son</i>, before you have words with <i>your</i> parents, I believe we’ll let you hear what <i>your</i> Sisters have to say.” King Rhaegar turned without waiting to hear a response from his son, nodded to Ser Gerold and left with the Queen. He was here, he was never getting away from the family again. House Targaryen was exceptionally small, they all knew every member was of the utmost importance, well, Almost every member.</p>
<p>Aegon attempted to get up once more but found even when they relented their hold that his body could barely move. As if all the strength in him had gone and he was left as a puppet, unable to do anything alone. </p>
<p>“Ser Jaime’s newest recruit was called in to give you something else on father’s orders, dear brother. Lest you try and escape again.” Rhaenys couldn’t hide the victorious look on her face when she saw him grow ever so slightly paler before she continued. “We have so very much to talk about, oh yes. We could start with the fate of your friends, maybe what your relationship with the Starks will be going forward or my personal favourite. Senya my sweet, would you tell him?”</p>
<p>Visenya smiled widely and gave Rhaenys a tight hug across Aegon's body before she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “We’re getting married in but a few days Aegon! All the Lords of importance are already on their way, your Uncle will make it just in time to see us wed! You’ll be ours and we’ll be yours from that day until our lasts.” Visenya leaned forward again and placed kisses all over his face before locking her violet eyes on his. “I love you, Aegon. I always have, my heart is yours just as my body is. Please, please brother… never leave us again.” </p>
<p>Aegon saw how Senya started shaking when she finished before Rhaenys pulled her into her arms and soothed her sadness away.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you get everything ready for his bath Senny? You’ll even get to be the one to undress him, I promise.” Aegon raised his eyebrows at the talk of bathing him as if he couldn’t do it himself… he very well could, if they hadn’t taken away his strength. It’s not as if he could flee again anytime soon, that’d have to wait for a few moons at the least.</p>
<p>“Now, little brother, why don’t we have a discussion without our entirely too lenient sister in the room?” Rhaenys had her hands upon her hips and looked at him with a sneer, though her eyes had a strange look in them. When his eyes found hers she lifted her head ever so slightly in a challenge and immediately he gave way. No matter what, she’d won every argument, as long as he could remember, trying was pointless if it failed every time. </p>
<p>Seeing that he again was distracted, Rhaenys slapped his cheek lightly. “Pay attention to me, you’ll very much want to.” She stopped and cocked her head in mock thought. “Well, only if you wish to see those you call friends again. I prefer the term traitors to the crown.”</p>
<p>Aegon snarled at her like an animal, his body was drained and his mind jumbled.</p>
<p>Rhaenys smiled at his reaction and patted the opposite cheek that she slapped. “Good little brother, listening to his big sister. Father told me I could decide the fate of your friends, generous isn’t it? I am the oldest after all and little Senya is entirely too innocent to punish those who deserve it, especially if she thinks you’ll love her more for letting them off; but I know you. You don’t learn without repercussions. You, my sweet, foolish baby brother, need to see consequences for anything to take root. So let’s begin with your fat friend, Samwell I think?”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare do anything to those I consider family. You know what would happen if you did, I’d never love you. Whenever I’d be near you or laying with you, Daenerys would be who I thi-“</p>
<p>Aegon's face whipped to the left as a loud crack sounded in the room. Rhaenys, when he turned back to look at her was just as shocked at what she did as he was. Before he could speak, the shock on her face was pushed away and her visage was contorted into anger. “You’ll not speak about her within range of me or Senya ever again.”</p>
<p>“You think you control me, big sister? I love Daenerys.”</p>
<p>Rhaenys was now fuming and she spoke quietly. “If you want your fat friend to become a Maester and achieve his few life ambitions, you’ll not ever speak her name again. Otherwise, I fear he’ll fall from his horse and break his neck, dear brother. I know Uncle Oberyn loves boar hunting after all.”</p>
<p>“You resort to threatening me to get what you want? Are you that scared of our aunt? Of what we were to each other?” Aegon couldn’t afford to yell at her or ignore her with his friends' life and future hanging in his hands.</p>
<p>“I fear no whore, now what do you say little brother? Will you agree? After all, I still have three more conditions for your three other companions.” Her smirk made Aegon filled with rage as her eyes shone with Victory.</p>
<p>“Have it your way, name the other conditions so I can get away from you.” Aegon would let her take victory, he’d need not say her name to anger Rhaenys. All he’d have to do is go to her favourite spot in the gardens. Such a spot was where they were caught laying together.</p>
<p>“You’ll make an honest attempt to love our sister. I know what I’m doing here and how It’ll make your heart grow cold towards me, but I’m confident one day that you’ll be unable to live without me.” </p>
<p>“I believe you’re overconfident in your abilities, but I will make an honest attempt at loving at least one sister. Too bad your names aren’t reversed or we’d truly be the second coming.” When he finished he saw the brief flash of annoyance cross her features before she smiled serenely.</p>
<p>“Wrong my baby brother, but as always I’ll tell you what’s true. You’ll never sleep alone again after our wedding, Senya and I will never allow it.” She ran her fingers softly across his face. “You’ll be between us every night, from our wedding until your last.”</p>
<p>Rhaenys jumped back away from him and did a twirl, smiling when his eyes unconsciously sought out her arse. “Our third condition is an easy one. Mother and Father require grandchildren, quite a few from what they told me a few nights before your failed attempt at… whatever it was you were trying to do.”</p>
<p>Aegon inhaled deeply and held his breath for a moment before allowing it to exhale. Staying calm was important, lest she sees the effects of her words on him. Both sisters were beautiful beyond measure and even if he didn’t love them, the idea of filling them with babes was arousing even if he’d very rather not do it.</p>
<p>“How soon after our…” He stammered off.</p>
<p>“Our wedding? You mean the night you get to fuck us for the first time? The night you get to fill your big sisters with your seed and claim them any which way?” Rhaenys watched him intently and giggled at the way he squirmed. “Immediately. Sooner being better of course.”</p>
<p>Two loud knocks interrupted before Aegon could express his displeasure- well maybe not quite displeasure as he no doubts figured it’d be something he’d always remember, regardless of his feelings. </p>
<p>“Rhaenys!” Visenya called from the other side of Aegon's chamber door. “Are you almost done? I want to start already!” </p>
<p>Rhaenys laughed to herself before looking at Aegon. “Our sister very much wants to bathe you, to touch and clean every part of you. A better caretaker I think doesn’t exist. She’d do anything for you.” Her voice contained something he didn’t quite understand as she went to the door and pulled in Visenya.</p>
<p>“We’re almost done, I was just telling him about his friends.”</p>
<p>Visenya bounced on her feet and smiled wide before looking past Rhaenys and at her brother. “They’re all fin-“</p>
<p>Rhaenys slapped her hand over the smaller girl's mouth and stared into her eyes before she pulled her close. Aegon tried to lean forward to get a better chance of hearing what Rhaenys said to her but he couldn’t. Whatever it was, left Visenya wide-eyed.</p>
<p>“You can take our brother I suppose, do bring him back here when you’re finished, little sister. Tonight is special, it’ll be the first time we’re all together in bed again since we were little.” </p>
<p>Visenya jumped forward and embraced Rhaenys, with their height difference she ended up between her older sisters breasts as she squeezed her for all she could while speaking incoherently.</p>
<p>Aegon averted his eyes from his two sisters and looked towards the balcony. It was dark out, but at what time he couldn’t tell. He should be out in the woods with his friends, being free and learning from his own mistakes instead of being in this bed. Aegon couldn’t help but think how disappointed his mother would be if she were here or if she were watching him.</p>
<p>“Sister, can you help me bring him to the bath in my room? He’s too big for me to bring alone and I don’t want to ask some… some harlot maid to help!” Visenya seemed to be even more possessive than usual as she spit out the second half of her sentence. An amused Rhaenys assured her that she’d help, if only so that no maid accidentally saw their betrothed naked and decided to try her luck. </p>
<p>Aegon saw both girls approach him and begin helping him stand in his weakened state. Without them, he wouldn’t be able to stand let alone move. “How long…” his eyes fluttered as a wave of drowsiness took him “How long until this wears off?”</p>
<p>Rhaenys raised a brow as she continued moving him towards Senyas room. “Trying to see how long until you can flee again?”</p>
<p>He stumbled as Visenya stopped and used one hand to turn his head. Immediately he was met with her eyes and they were narrowed at him. “No! You’ll never leave us again, your ours! Ours ours ours little brother! You don’t need anybody else but your family, you belong with us. Don’t leave ever again, I-I forbid it! Please!”</p>
<p>He exhaled and used what little strength he had to tighten his grip on Visenya, he couldn’t have them always looking over their shoulder after him. “I wasn’t asking for that. I just want to know when I can walk again without assistance or bathe again without assistance.”</p>
<p>Visenya blushed and looked away as Rhaenys answered him. “It should be gone when you wake. Father was angry and wanted to show you what would happen if you ever tried to flee again. You’d be on this forever, little brother.”</p>
<p>Aegon swallowed in fear and continued moving with his sisters until they reached the large tub in Visenya’s room. It looked as if it could fit all three of them with room left over. When did she get this?</p>
<p>He felt hands pull down his breeches, with that he was bare as the day he was born and without the strength to protect his modesty. </p>
<p>“Sister, could you support him for a moment while I grab something to cover him? I want to make sure he’s comfortable with this - well as comfortable as he could be.”</p>
<p>“Of course Senya.” Rhaenys now held him completely as she raked her eyes across his body, nodding to herself. “Looking very good lit-big brother, seeing you fully really makes me thankful that our wedding was brought so far forward.”</p>
<p>“Rhaenys, turn away from it.” Visenya demanded as Aegon made a futile effort to cover his pillar and stones.</p>
<p>Laughter sounded from right behind him as her arms tightened around his body. “Why should I? We’re to be married so soon and I’ve not gotten to look at him naked for a very long time. That of course doesn’t count either since we were kids!” Her breath was on his ear as she nibbled Aegon's earlobe. “You’ll be big brother from now on.”</p>
<p>“Are you done corrupting our little brother?” Visenya’s voice sounded from his left. Aegon turned to look at her and saw she was standing presumably nude with not but a small towel covering her modesty.</p>
<p>“I’m the only one with clothes on if anything you two are corrupting me.”</p>
<p>A loud snort sounded from Visenya as she made her way over to Aegon. “Rhaenys, help me get him into the bath, I wish to wash him and spend some time alone with him as you did.”</p>
<p>Rhaenys narrowed her eyes at Visenya as she helped her lower their brother into the bath. Aegon went from very tired to extremely tired with relaxation included as he sank into the boiling hot water. He barely heard Visenya tell Rhaenys to speak with father about something he couldn’t quite make out but he did hear Rhaenys’ parting words.</p>
<p>“Don’t go fucking our Aegon just yet Senya. That’s for our wedding night… you could take him in your mouth, I bet he’d like that very much.”</p>
<p>“Seven Hells Rhaenys! Out!” Visenya yelled in embarrassment, her body flushing completely at such provocative talk.</p>
<p>Rhaenys laughed as she exited Visenya’s chambers and as soon as she did, Visenya lowered herself into the tub with Aegon and began tending to him with a clean cloth. Both siblings stayed quiet for a time before Visenya spoke. “I don’t plan on doing anything before our wedding Aegon, I just wanted to bathe with you. We used to do it all the time as children and I miss it. It need not be dirty for us to get clean together.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Senya.” Aegon smiled at her with a true liking towards her behaviour. It was like seeing the old Visenya again before she started following Rhaenys’ belittling and seeing father on the daily.</p>
<p>Visenya smiled at him sweetly and kissed his cheek. “I’ll always be here for you Aegon. Whenever you need me, come to my chambers or send for me. You may not love me as I do you, but I hope one day you’ll come to.”</p>
<p>“I do love you Visenya. You’re my sister, we did everything growing up together. I just… I hate having my love decided for me. I hate how because I followed in father’s footsteps, he’s punished me. I can’t lead one thing without him ordering you or Rhaenys along to oversee me. Now my friends are gone along with my freedom. I can only imagine how much worse Oberyn or his daughters will get when we marry.”</p>
<p>“Aegon. My sweet little brother. Should father next assign me to oversee you, I promise by the old gods and the new, to not change a single thing of what you decide. It will be completely yours, just as I am.” Visenya stopped to place a kiss on the end of his nose before she continued cleaning him and talking. “Uncle Oberyn doesn’t hate you either, far from it. He wishes you spent more time with him and his daughters. You’ve never gone to Dorne with us, you always have an excuse. What’re they to think other than your disliking of them? That’s why they say what they do and act how they do - before you say anything too, I know it’s petty and immature .”</p>
<p>“I am truly sorry, I see how it must look but I can’t bear going to a place where my mother died. Where my Uncle took me only to give me away shortly after. Where the people look at me as a slight to your- I mean our mother.”</p>
<p>Visenya stopped washing him and chose to cuddle alongside him, relishing in being close to her brother and finally having him lay at least a portion of himself out for her to see. “I will speak with my uncle, I dare say he’ll be glad to know you don’t hate him. He’s always wanted to train you as he does Rhaenys from time to time.”</p>
<p>Aegon leaned his head against hers as that is all his body would allow, his next words were spoken fully from his heart. “Thank you, Visenya. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Visenya wrapped her arms around his chest and took in a shaky breath. “Will you try and flee again? Or will you take what’s yours, my brother? Will you take the crown that you were born to wear, the sisters you were meant to marry and become a King our family can be proud of?”</p>
<p>“I do not wish for the crown sister. Not since I found out what it entails at a young age. Father used to hate the sword and love the harp, now he rarely plays and visits our families resting places almost daily.”</p>
<p>“Ruling isn’t easy but he’s done it.”</p>
<p>“Done what? Isolate the Starks? Anger the Lannister’s? He’s not the man he was, everyone sees it. I can’t even remember him acting as he did in the stories we hear.” Aegon knew something changed in his father shortly after his birth. He heard tales of what he’d been like, a good Prince that would make a fine King. Now people whisper of the Targaryen madness having claimed him.</p>
<p>“Father’s fine Aegon. He meets with Rhaenys and I daily to tell us of our duties and express the importance of-“ Visenya closed her mouth and looked away from him, in her relaxation and joy from being near Aegon she’d nearly told him something father forbade him being informed of.</p>
<p>Aegon immediately tightened his hold around his sister, almost painfully so. “Importance of what?” He shook her slightly when she remained silent. “Tell me!”</p>
<p>Visenya shook her head and made to shake away from his grasp before he tightened it. “Tell me, now! Or I swear by all the gods in Westeros that nothing will stop me from fleeing. I will flee until you get sick of chasing. I will flee to Daenerys.”</p>
<p>Upon his mentioning of her name, she fell back into his grasp fully defeated and with her shoulders sagging. “As long as I can remember, father spoke to Rhaenys and me about the importance of marrying you. How he saw it in his dreams. His three children riding dragons into lands filled with nothing but snow. Together raising dozens of babes. Not even Mother knows the lengths of talks we had and still have with him.”</p>
<p>Aegon was shaking, not in grief but raw anger. “Father could have told me!”</p>
<p>“Would you have heard him out?” </p>
<p>“I would have listened to every word he said. Instead, he never trusted me, he kept me under your eyes. Allowed the Martells to insult me!”</p>
<p>“Only because you never gave them a chance! You stole Daenerys’ honour! What would you have him do if what he so believes in was taken?!” Visenya stood up, forgetting her state of undress as she defended the man who spoke with her daily, imparting years of knowledge and advice upon her.</p>
<p>“Get out. You’re mad. Rhaenys is mad. Father is mad.” Aegon tallied all that remained of his strength, bolted from the bath and made to pull on his sweat scented clothes.</p>
<p>“Aegon, please… I’ve loved you since you were born! I’ve loved you ever since father told me we were to marry, which is as long as I can remember! I had to keep my love hidden, to watch as the man promised to me kept himself in the arms of another woman. Don’t you understand?”</p>
<p>Aegon turned to her as she rambled and once he secured his breeches he spoke. “No, I don’t. If I’m forced to be King, you and Rhaenys will never truly be my Queens. Father will never again be seen with respect. Uncle Ned will bring his family and love me as I should have been. Now for the last fucking time Visenya, I care not if this is your room for you spend most of your time with Rhaenys anyhow, get out.”</p>
<p>Visenya lowered her head and mumbled under her breath just loud enough for him to hear. “Father will hate me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Aegon VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk why I put this one together so quick, it's around 3k words which is still higher than the typical 2k, at a minimum I'll be keeping them around 3k+ now but I felt like I wanted to get this one out faster.</p>
<p>super happy with it and I hope you all will be too!</p>
<p>thanks for all the comments and reads and kudos and everything</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aegon awoke in Visenya’s bed with neither sister joining him, thankfully. After he'd forced Visenya to leave her room, he barred her door and flung himself onto her ever so comfortable bed. His body had been exhausted - more so than he’d thought after the rather heated argument he had with the girl. </p>
<p>Now, however, he felt refreshed and ready to take on the day. No doubt Rhaegar and Elia would wish to speak with him, especially if either of his oh so loving sisters spoke with them about how their talks went. Perhaps he could choose to stay in bed all day and avoid matters of family. At least until his forced wedding. Something he still couldn’t wrap his head around. Daenerys was waiting for him in Essos! She told him so before she left but she hadn’t responded to him in moons! </p>
<p>He threw the covers off himself and leapt from the bed. Aegon realized he had to go to his chambers again so he could write to her. She’d respond this time, he knew it! </p>
<p>Confidently and strongly, he removed the lock on the chamber door, strode out and was ready to write to his lover. </p>
<p>“Prince Aegon, quite a late sleep you’ve had but no matter. Our Queen would very much like to see you now.” </p>
<p>Ser Oswell Whent had been posted to Visenya’s door and had been waiting for him to leave it would seem. </p>
<p>“I suppose father is with her too, Ser?” Aegon was very much wishing to prolong a conversation with the King and Queen.</p>
<p>“No, he’s in an emergency meeting with the Small Council. Come along.” Ser Oswell evidently would not expand into the reasoning of the meeting much to Aegon’s annoyance. He’d chalk that up to yet another thing he’d not be made aware of until it was already passed. </p>
<p>After several turns and steps, Ser Oswell Whent saw Prince Lewyn, both men nodding to one another as Aegon was left right in front of his parents’ chambers. He turned to look at both men, with Ser Whent taking up a post on the opposite side of Prince Lewyn. Maybe if he were lucky he could avoid this just a little longer.</p>
<p>“I’ve just remembered Ser, I have yet to break my fast. Would you escort me to the kitchens?” Aegon finished with a disarming smile at Ser Whent.</p>
<p>Instead of Ser Whent responding, Prince Lewyn had. “Not to worry Prince Aegon, Queen Elia has already seen to that. She had all your favourites brought up so that you two could break your fasts together as you did when you were a young lad.”</p>
<p>Aegon nodded to himself, Elia was always steps ahead of everyone in court; it only seemed fair she be ahead of him when he tried to avoid conversing with her. With no other option than to acquiesce to her request, he nodded to the Kingsguard and entered into the King and Queen's chambers. Immediately he was hit with all sorts of very appetizing scents and his hunger reared its ugly head. All he could think of was the absolute ludicrous amounts of food for the two of them. Even a whole dish of sweets! Elia never let them have sweets when they chose to break their fasts together! </p>
<p>“Welcome, Aegon!” Elia’s voice sounded from his side as he was pulled into a tight hug by the rather small woman. She pulled back and put one hand on his cheek as she looked up into his eyes. “My beautiful boy has returned to me. I prayed to the Seven and even to the Old Gods that you’d find your way back to us.” </p>
<p>He smiled at Elia as she pulled him back into a hug and he returned it with gusto. Elia was ever so normal compared to the rest of his blood in King’s Landing. Even if he wasn’t technically her child, she was his mother.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry that it pained you, Mother. I had to go… I still have to, you realize that don’t you?” He could be honest with her, she always told his siblings and him that she preferred honesty between them over anything else.</p>
<p>Elia pulled him onto a seat and pulled back from him. “What I realize is how you feel, not completely mind you, but to some degree. You’re as passionate as your mother was when she had her mind set to something.” Aegon smiled at the mention of a woman he’d only hear in stories from very few people. Elia sighed and put a hand to her head as she looked deep in thought.</p>
<p>He would wait until she was ready, in the meantime, he’d occupy himself with the delicious-looking food set out on the table. A man had to eat after all! </p>
<p>As he ripped into a hunk of meat, Elia smiled softly at him and began. “Your father has changed from the man I first fell in love with. I still love him, before you think otherwise, but the fact remains he is so very different. After he married Lyanna and found she was pregnant with you, he’d never been happier. Finally, everything in his life came together as if the gods gave everything to him without taking anything in return. We know now, of course, that life isn’t easy and the gods are not fair. They gave him his Aegon that he wished so badly for but took from him his Winter Rose. Shortly after your birth, he was given a beautiful younger sister, in return, his mother was taken from him. After so much loss he’d changed, thousands died because he took your mother and all our time together was taken from us by the gods.”</p>
<p>Aegon finished what was in his mouth and made to reply but Elia held a hand up. </p>
<p>“Things settled down and he had what he wanted at great costs to many. He dreamed more often than ever before after you were born and spoke so much about how you would change Westeros. You would save the Seven Kingdoms, save the family and lead House Targaryen into a bright new age with your Sisters on either side of you. You grew up with two loving older sisters until Rhaegar began imparting everything he’d seen and known upon Rhaenys. A few years later he did the same with Visenya. Daenerys and you were both different; free spirits that loved each other's company and exploring everything that you could. Looking back on it now, it is so very easy to see how love grew between you two.” Elia stopped and wiped a stray tear from Aegon’s face that he’d not even felt. “Aegon. My strong beautiful son, forgive your father and sisters for how they’ve become. Show them how they should be, how they could still be if they’d only realize their foolishness. Become a King that your mother would be proud of, that your Uncle would be proud of. That I may be proud of. I know that you control the fate of this family and I beg you to be the best man you could be. I will always be beside you, I swear it to the old gods and the new that whatever you need from me, should it be in my power to give, it is yours.”</p>
<p>Aegon was filled with confidence like he’d never been before. His mother finally believed in him, she stood with him completely and she realized that it wasn’t him that was untrustable or incompetent. It was his family that was wrong and she would help show them alongside him. Uncle Ned would be very proud of him, his mother would be proud of him, Daenerys would be proud of him. Regardless of what his sisters thought or what his father thought, he would show them that he was the better man and they that they should hearken unto his words.</p>
<p>“I promise, mother, that I will be a King that you will be proud of. I realize I will fall at times but I know now that you will help me to my feet when I do. Your support and understanding mean more to me than I think you’ll ever come to realize.” Elia had tears falling down her face as she smiled through them at her son. “I realize father will be stubborn in his ways, but I ask that you bring back my sisters to how I knew them as a boy and not how they are now. Will you try for me?”</p>
<p>“I swear it, Aegon. Your father has twisted their thoughts so they suit what he thinks he needs them to do, but your sisters remain even if they’re confused and hidden beneath his words.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, mother.” Aegon hugged Elia again and when he pulled apart from her he swore to it once more. “I will become everything you’d hope to see me become, so long as you stand with me. I’ve only ever needed someone with me instead of against me. I’m sorry that I chose to isolate myself and wallow.”</p>
<p>“The blame is not yours alone, I should have put a stop to the madness moons and moons ago my son, but now that you’re back, I’ll never let them force you away again.” Elia wiped another stray tear from her eye and motioned towards the food with a light laugh.  “Look at us getting so emotional so early in this day. Eat before everything turns cold and let us work together in bringing this family back to the way it should be instead of the way it is.”</p>
<p>Aegon smiled widely and tore into the array of food that she’d had made especially for him. Everything will change; everything already feels as if it has changed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_________________________</p>
</div>After a successful conversation and amazingly delicious meal with his mother, he went to the training yard and sparred with quite a few men-at-arms to let off the energy the conversation had given him; all of whom he beat soundlessly. Covered in sweat he returned to his chambers and decided he’d go to court after speaking with Elia. He may not have an amazing mind for intrigue, but his mother and Rhaenys both did. With any luck, shortly, he’d be able to look to both of them for advice as he grew his own experience.<p>“Ser Jaime, Ser Barristan! Good to see you both! May I ask what has you outside my chambers?” Aegon greeted them both warmly and even gave a little wink over to Ser Jaime, he saw the other man’s eyes twitch ever so slightly.</p>
<p>Ser Barristan, ever the warm and welcoming man smiled, gave a slight bow and answered him. “Your sisters have been awaiting you, Prince Aegon.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Ser, if I could ask that nobody interfere with us for a short bit of time.” Aegon wished to see them both after what Elia had said. He would forgive them and show that he was in the right. </p>
<p>Once he entered he saw Rhaenys and Visenya cuddled on his bed reading some book filled with nursery tales. Aegon smiled to himself and called out to the two girls. “Sisters! Reading up your favourite stories? I ate earlier with our mother, she’ll probably call upon the two of you soon too!” Both sisters' eyes went wide as they thought he’d gotten them in trouble, but before either could speak he put to bed those concerns. “Fret not, you’re not in any form of trouble!”</p>
<p>“What does she want then, little brother?” Rhaenys questioned with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>Aegon kept his smile and shrugged his shoulders. “Probably something different than what she wanted from me I’d imagine.”</p>
<p>Visenya remained silent and avoided eye contact from him while Rhaenys stood up. Aegon stood firm as his older sister walked right up to him and looked slightly down into his eyes. With her being ever so slightly taller she’d always been somewhat intimidating, but no longer. She would be a Queen, sure, but he would be the King.</p>
<p>Rhaenys put her face level with his and right in close, not even a finger could pass between their faces. “You mean to tell me that you have no clue as to what she could want with us? What if I offered you something in return?”</p>
<p>“There’s not a thing in the world you could offer me, as I have no knowledge of what she wishes to speak with you about. But if you’re willing, I could use a massage after my spars, my lovely sister. I am so very sore.”  Rhaenys, of course, wouldn’t go for it seeing as she’d come across as su-</p>
<p>“You want your big sister to rub you down after a hard day's work? And here you said we’d truly be the second coming. Strip, little brother.” Rhaenys looked at him with a challenge in her eyes as Visenya stood up to leave.</p>
<p>“Prince Aegon, Princesses, your mother is here.” Ser Barristan called in, moments before his door opened to reveal a very happy Elia. Aegon smiled to himself, she was right on time.</p>
<p>“Children! Your father has been so very busy today and even plans to go on a hunt with Ser Arthur this evening. Quite a few men will accompany him of course, trying to gain favour with their king. Aegon should have told you that he and I have spoken, now I wish to see you Visenya.” Elia had followed through on what she said to him and he wouldn’t be surprised if she’d engineered the hunt to get his siblings alone. </p>
<p>Visenya looked startled at Elia seeking her out alone and without her big sister. Rhaenys talked for the two of them quite often. “Mother shouldn’t Rhaenys come? It would save you som-”</p>
<p>“Nonsense my lovely little girl! We hardly spend any time together with just the two of us!” Elia cut her off before Rhaenys could speak up to weasel her way in. “Rhaenys will have her time with me after we do, she’s up halfway through the night anyway unlike you!” </p>
<p>Rhaenys’ eyes widened ever so slightly while Visenya gaped. Elia had gotten serious and no longer wished to sit passively by as the family flew itself to ruin. </p>
<p>“Now come along Senny, I have your favourites” Elia finished with a teasing lilt to her voice as she pulled Visenya by the hand from the room.</p>
<p>Once Elia left and Rhaenys stood gaping, Aegon made for the door. Right before he left, he looked over his shoulder at Rhaenys and smirked at her. “I’ll take you up on that offer some other time, I have a few people to find and something I desperately wish to do. Try not to look too worried either, big sister or one would think you have something to hide.” </p>
<p>Before she could put together a response he slammed shut the door and laughed to himself. “Ser Jaime!” Aegon looked at the man as he just exited and laughed as the man cringed. “I know Rhaenys loves having Ser Barristan as her guard so why don’t you accompany me for a ride outside the walls? Before you say you’re not allowed, Queen Elia gave permission. Gather as many men as you’d like. I’ll be waiting for you.”</p>
<p>Aegon laughed as Ser Jaime did exactly that and went to ask the Queen if he truly had permission to leave the City. It only took a few moments, which the Prince was more than content to spend in the silent company of Ser Barristan before Ser Jaime came back with a frown.</p>
<p>“We may go, Prince Aegon. I have two dozen Goldcloaks and a dozen or so of your families men-at-arms joining us for this ride. I hope that’s a small enough party for you, I’d hate to detract from the fun of riding.” </p>
<p>Aegon copied the Lannister’s smirk as best he could and tore off down the halls. “It won’t be a problem, Ser Jaime! We’ll be out for quite some time, I hope you picked good men!”</p>
<p>“I’m sure the Queen would like to spen-” Ser Jaime started but Aegon had cut him off.</p>
<p>“My mother will have quite a bit to talk about with my sisters, believe me. You’ll see so much change at the time we get back.” </p>
<p>“You realize, Prince Aegon, coming from you that thought isn’t very reassuring.” Ser Jaime was deadpan and from what the Prince thought, he was completely serious. Hearing the man say what he had in such an irregular tone made Aegon break out in laughter. </p>
<p>“It should be, Ser Jaime! One day I’ll be King and you’ll join me for every ride that I go on, you’ll be my very own Ser Arthur, even if it’s only to annoy you! Now onwards Ser, unless you’ve gotten old!” </p>
<p>Aegon hadn’t been in a better mood for as long as he could think back. Father was gone on a trip while Mother was fully countering all the years of influence he had on his Sisters in a single night. He wasn’t expecting them to change as if the gods themselves wished it, but he knew they both looked to Elia far more than Rhaegar, she just seemed so detached with the way that family had been going, not to say her love was lessened. Next will be Oberyn… Aegon shook his head in the negative. That would never happen. That man was a right bastard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you all enjoyed reading that.</p>
<p>don't expect a radical change right off the bat, but it won't be quite so bad as the first 14k words or so were. hopefully the change sticks with his siblings and maybe even Rhaegar will turn himself at least slightly around.</p>
<p>lemme know whatcha thought, hope you all like Aegon taking his fate by two hands and hope you liked my version of Elia.</p>
<p>sorry if this didn't go the way you wanted! for those who're glad it did, happy you liked it!</p>
<p>stay safe, healthy and everything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! </p>
<p>idk when next chapter will be but it'll be either Visenya II or Rhaenys I. thinking about doing a chapter on each of them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Visenya II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi. it's me again.</p><p>I hope you cringed when you read that, but I had almost nothing to do all of this morning and decided to pump this out. I hope you really enjoy it and thanks for reading along with all the kind words!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elia kept her hold on Visenya’s hand as she led the small girl back to her chambers. After Visenya’s initial wanting of Rhaenys to tag along was declined by her mother, all she could do was follow the short Dornish woman back in silence. Aegon had to have said something to her, Visenya knew it. Maybe the meeting father had been in had something to do with it. </p><p>Seeing the look on her daughters face, Elia pulled her girl into her side as they continued their walk. “You have nothing to worry over sweetling.” </p><p>“Then why was Rhaenys not permitted to come? Why do we have to speak alone and without father?” Visenya questioned her mother with a confused sidelong glance.</p><p>“Father doesn’t have to join us for every talk we have, nor does Rhaenys.” Elia saw the doubt on Visenya’s face and pushed harder. “Remember when we’d take walks throughout the garden? If you cannot remember that, then remember when I’d pull you into a bath with me and then brush your hair until you fell asleep upon my lap? You’re just as precious to me as Aegon and Rhaenys are, I realize now I’ve failed to show you all that for quite some time.</p><p>Visenya nodded to Ser Gerold as he opened the chamber door for the Queen and Princess, then responded to her mother. “Mama, you’ve not failed us.”</p><p>Elia relinquished her hold on the girl as she led her to a seat, then sat down herself. “I have, my beautiful, sweet girl. No longer shall I though, things will change within our family - for its betterment. Aegon has promised to me that he’ll become a King of Kings, a man legends will be born from. Upon him doing so, I would request something similar from you.”</p><p>Immediately the Princess nodded emphatically with a wide smile. “Aegon will love me as I love him mother, I swear it! I’ll be the best Queen that I can be! I’ll give you grandchildren just as father has told me you want and… and I’ll always do whatever I can for the betterment of our family! Just like you’re doing right now!” </p><p>Once Visenya finished, Elia lost herself for a moment. She’d not recalled telling Rhaegar that she wanted grandchildren, not yet at least. Every mother would want to be a grandmother eventually, but her children were still just that, children. All three of them had growing to do before they could even think of having their own family. </p><p>“Senya, my sweet. When did your father tell you that I’d said that?” Elia forced her tone to remain light, lest she scares away her younger girl. Visenya wasn’t like Rhaenys, her fire was far deeper within her.</p><p>“For moons and moons mother! I promise as soon as Aegon and I are married, I’ll give you a grandbaby!” Visenya kept her smile and shot forward to give her mother a quick hug, missing completely the look of confusion upon her face.</p><p>“I do want grandchildren, my sweet… not quite so soon. You and Rhaenys have some bonding to do with your brother before you have him fill you with a child.”</p><p>Visenya tilted her head. “But don’t you want them right now?” </p><p>With a soft touch on Visenya’s face, Elia smiled. “I can wait, Visenya. Father can too. Once he comes back from his hunt with all those Lords seeking his favour, he’ll tell you so himself. That and much more I promise you.”</p><p>“Why would father change his mind so suddenly? Aegon’s to marry us in a few days but now you say Father doesn’t want us to get with child as soon as we can? Rhaenys has even been giving me the advice she hears from our Cousins!” Now, Visenya was entirely confused.</p><p>“Your father changes his mind often, we both know that." Elia laughed which encouraged Visenya. "When he returns you’ll see, just trust me, my daughter. He’ll change his mind on so much more than just that too. Now answer me a few questions will you?”</p><p>Now guarded at the change of direction and still heavily confused, Visenya spoke somewhat quieter than she had been. “What would you have me tell you?”</p><p>Elia saw how the younger girl's body tensed and smiled disarmingly at her. “Relax, daughter. It’s nothing that’ll have you in trouble. I’d like to know how often you meet with your father, he doesn’t tell me quite how often it is; it slips his mind, you see?”</p><p>“Father meets with Rhaenys and me almost daily.” Elia made a motion with her hand to continue and with a deep breath in, she expanded on it. “He tells us about what he sees in his dreams, how important it is that we learn everything we can from the Grand Maester, himself and even the few instructors he’s given us.”</p><p>“Is this what made you fall so deeply in love with your brother? Your father’s talks?” Elia was hoping that she was wrong, but if you’re told so often that you should love someone, you eventually begin to think of it without realizing.</p><p>Quickly Visenya shook her head no. “No! I love Aegon because he’s kind and gentle and helpful and strong and he loves me too! We grew up together and bathed together! I even got to bathe with him just last evening!”</p><p>“That was quite bold of you to do, how did he take it?”</p><p>With a light blush, the Princess in question looked away from her mother's eyes. “After Rhaenys had gone from the room and he was left alone with just me, he relaxed. His body dropped some of the tenseness it had and he let me wash him. We even cuddled! Until I let slip some of what father had met with us over. Then he got very angry and called me mad. He called Rhaenys and father Mad too!”</p><p>Starting to get to a fuller understanding, Elia calmed her daughter and spoke. “Your father isn’t mad, none of you are. He’s just… stressed, so often is he plagued by dreams that he’s begun to lose sight of what truly matters. That’s why I’ll be speaking with him upon his return, he’s not an all-knowing King of legends Senya, he’s a man.”</p><p>“He won’t hate me when he knows I let Aegon know of what we speak of?” Senya had visibly shrunk in on herself, the sight of which made Elia seeth in silence. Rhaegar would have quite a bit of explaining to do upon his return.</p><p>“Not at all, my sweet daughter. Your father will understand that he’s wrong and acting in an unacceptable way. If he doesn’t, I’ll make sure he sees some reason. There’s a reason he’s always cautious around Uncle Oberyn after all.” Elia winked at her daughter who giggled at that, for it was true. Rhaegar was always on guard around Oberyn and those who journeyed with him. </p><p>Elia continued soothing her daughter's worries and eventually, the small girl had started to doze off in her mother's grasp. As much as Elia would love to have her daughter stay beside her, there was just a bit more that she’d need to know.</p><p>“Senya, stay awake for just a bit longer, you’re almost done. You’ve been so good.” </p><p>With a small yawn that turned into a squeak, Visenya stretched herself like a cat and turned her full attention to her mother. “What more is there to speak about mother?” </p><p>“Just why you and your sister are so hard on Aegon. You even said he’s kind and so much more. How often do I see the poor boy be belittled by you? Put down by Rhaenys? You two both claim to love him but treat him not as an equal, instead, you treat him as if he were still a babe.”</p><p>“Rhaenys said after he slept with Daenerys that we have to show him that he can’t make decisions alone. He can’t be trusted to make the right ones, he’s our younger brother and we know so much more than him! Father even told us to watch out for him and teach him.” Visenya looked sour after she all but spit out Daenerys’ name, but finished with her usual soft smile.</p><p>“Rhaenys is young too, all of you are. What Aegon and Daenerys had was a kinship in the way they acted, both are so incredibly adventurous. It’s no surprise they chose comfort togethe-” Right before Elia could finish Visenya jumped out from beside her and looked down at her.</p><p>“No! Daenerys stole our baby brother from us, Mother! Don’t side with her! Aegon is ours only!” Visenya had a fire in her eyes and looked very angry at the mention of the woman who ‘stole’ their little brother’s first time. </p><p>“Sit back down right this moment daughter!” Elia snapped as she pulled the girl beside herself, never before would Visenya have talked back to her. Rhaegar was a fool to be treating his children as pieces to a puzzle, all to satiate his ever-growing appetite for prophecies. “Aegon and Daenerys knew not what love is, they were too young and if anything, were experimenting with something they found was pleasurable. Dorne is very much like that, fucking doesn’t equate to love. I know you and Rhaenys both love him and saved yourselves for him, I know it must have hurt you; but he wasn’t promised to you at that time. He never even realized you thought of him as yours my darling girl. Your father told you and your sister that he was to be yours, but never had he told Aegon that you two were to be his.”</p><p>“He... he… he should have known! We spent all our time together, what else could he expect but marriage!” Visenya was defensive, surely a man and woman only spent so much time together if they loved one another.</p><p>Elia tutted at her girl. “You’re siblings, I spent so much time with mine and you don’t see me married to them. It may be different for our house, but how would he know what you expected? You made a mistake, one Rhaenys has made too. Aegon isn’t foolish, he’s proved himself a smart tactician on those adventures he runs off to do with those companions of his. Instead of overseeing what he does and changing it all, show him what you’ve learned and help him. Just as he’s sworn to be a good King that’ll listen to advise from those around him - you’ll need to swear to be a good Queen who’ll stand beside her King and show him what he needs to see or give him a slap upside the head when he's acting a fool.”</p><p>“He doesn’t want us, he’s said so.” </p><p>“Aegon will love you both if you change how you act towards him. Help don’t hinder, support don’t belittle, share don’t take. Act the way you had before he and Daenerys were together and I promise you that your brother will look to you with newfound admiration and love.” </p><p>“I do-</p><p>Elia cut her daughter off before she could promise. “But just as I’ve said these words, if you fail to listen to them, you’ll never have his love. If you’ll hinder him, he’ll hate you. Where you belittle him, he’ll never trust you. Where you take from him, he’ll find a new Queen to share with him. Do you want to be replaced by the Tyrell girl? Maybe Arianne could become his wife?”</p><p>This got Visenya angry. Aegon was hers and she would help him as Elia had told her. She would support him, be equal to him and do whatever it is that he’d ask of her. “That Tyrell whore and Arianne will never feel my brother's cock within them. I swear to you mother that I’ll change, even if father hates me for it. I don’t want to be my namesake to him, I want to be me. I want him.”</p><p>Finally, it seemed that she’d gotten her little girl back, she'd even forgive the crass language... this time. It would take time for her to fully change, especially after all the years Rhaegar had influenced her as a child. This would serve as a start, that was all she needed truthfully. Rhaenys would be a challenge, the girl was just like Rhaegar and believed fully in her father. Where Elia could reason with Rhaegar and even use her sex to influence him ever so subtlely, she couldn’t do the same with her daughter for obvious reasons. Instead, she would have to use Aegon and even Visenya to change her oldest child's mind. </p><p>“Visenya, it makes my heart swell with joy to see that you realize where your mistakes were made and wish to change them. I promise that if you treat your brother the way you once had and not how you currently do, he’ll love you once more. Aegon will treat you second to none, you will be a perfect Queen to Westeros. Now bring to me your older Sister and tell her not of what we discussed. Should she force any information from your lips, she’ll harden herself further and dig deeper into her foul treatment of your little brother. You don’t want Aegon to flee again from your embrace do you?” </p><p>Visenya widened her eyes and shook her head very fast, causing her long silver hair to whip about in the air much to Elia’s amusement.</p><p>“Good girl, I promise he’ll stay if you change. Leave Rhaenys and your father to me. If you must, tell Rhaenys that we had words about the wedding and how to please a man; I can teach you if you’re as interested as Rhaenys seems to be.”</p><p>“Yes please, mother! I want Aegon to love everything we do together!” </p><p>“If you truly mean to change, even without learning how to please him, he’ll love every moment of it. Now go bring to me your older sister and prepare your chambers for your brother. As soon as he returns from his ride I’ll have him sent to you. Just don’t push him.”</p><p>Visenya looked as if her mother had just given her the best gift of her lifetime, which is quite comical if you think about the dragon eggs she’d been given for her 16th nameday. Nevertheless, Visenya bolted from her room spilling with joy as she thought of bathing her brother again and hopefully, dare she think, falling asleep in his arms for the first time in a very long time. Maybe father was wrong after all this time and mother was right, a soft approach that came truthfully from her heart was sure to work better than what Rhaenys had them doing on father's words.</p><p>“Ser Darry! Keep up with me Ser! I have so much to prepare for with so little time!” Visenya laughed as the Kingsguard dipped his head and made to follow her as she sprinted off through the corridors. </p><p>Senya had to have heated water brought to her bath, she had to pick out comfortable nightwear for her and her brother; if they chose to wear anything in the first place. Bad Visenya, they had to wear clothes or she’d not go to her wedding bed a virgin. She’d layout something comfortable but not overbearing, have a great meal brought up from the kitchens and rub down his muscles that would surely be sore after riding. Then she could tell him what Rhaenys didn’t want him to know about his friends, she could tell him whatever he wished to know that was within her knowledge. Every meeting father had with them, the small council or even every letter he’d had intercepted from that wh- Daenerys, her aunt. </p><p>Visenya would never trust Daenerys around her brother or even trust the letters she’d sent without reading them first herself, but Aegon should know that she’d written him as soon as she was sent away. Daenerys had a husband to some degree, some horse born savage that father seemed terrified of for whatever reason. It’s not as if they could handle the armies of Westeros.</p><p>Who cares anyway, soon all would be right. Aegon would be hers, Rhaenys wouldn’t be quite so bitchy anymore and Visenya could finally devote herself to the man she loved without any worry. Mother and Father would be proud of her, the Seven Kingdoms would come to love her and all would be the way it was meant to be.</p><p>“Ser Darry, have some servants come to my quarters.” Visenya saw the man call out to a maid that’d been passing through as she turned her attention to Ser Barristan outside Rhaenys’ door. “Ser Barristan, my mother wishes to see Rhaenys now, if she asks for me, I'm in for a nap.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rhaenys I will follow up in 5 minutes!</p><p>Minimum words per chapter are now 3k instead of 2k.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rhaenys I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>back to back chapters on the same day, one day after I posted an Aegon chapter? say whuuuuuu</p>
<p>Nah but on a real, I enjoyed writing this and Visenya II so so much. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope you'll enjoy this one too!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhaenys heard her younger sister tell Ser Barristan that her mother wished to speak with her now. Why had she been last when she’s the oldest child? Surely she should have gone first unless both her siblings had convinced her mother that she was guilty of something. But what would she be guilty of? </p>
<p>“Princess, your mother is expecting you, shall we go now?” Ser Barristan called to her from behind her chamber door.</p>
<p>“Wait a moment Ser Barristan, I need to dress more appropriately for her.” Rhaenys answered him, while in fact, she just needed time to think. Even the little amount of time that she’d bought herself was better than none.</p>
<p>Aegon had met with mother, then Visenya was called upon, now she was. That must mean that mother was aware that those two were far more open than she was and wished to exploit that before Rhaenys could sway her. Maybe it had to do with his fleeing or their marriage? No that wouldn’t do, she’d not need to separate Visenya from her if it was something so minute. It had to be something important and she’d be going into the conversation blind. Inhaling and exhaling to remain calm, Rhaenys was prepared by father and mother for times like these. </p>
<p>Confident that her mother wouldn’t catch her on anything, Rhaenys stepped out from her room and strode past Ser Barristan. If mother wished to see her and try to catch her out on something, she’d show her just how adept she was at the game. With purpose, Rhaenys quickly made it to her parents’ chambers and motioned for Ser Gerold to open the door.</p>
<p>Instead, the man knocked once and called in. “My Queen, Princess Rhaenys is here.” </p>
<p>Rhaenys waited to hear a response from her mother but instead, silence greeted her. A silence that dragged on until Rhaenys started to tap her foot and huff in annoyance. Finally, Elia answered the door and motioned for her daughter to enter with a smile. Rhaenys knew that her mother wasn’t occupied, she was simply showing who held the real power. </p>
<p>“Daughter, my lovely Princess, how have you been today?” Elia smiled at her oldest and made to pull her into a hug, which Rhaenys returned though a bit annoyed. In one sentence her mother had reminded her that both in the family and kingdom, she was beneath her. </p>
<p>“Today has been good, thank you. I suppose you’ve called me here for a reason? It must be something you don’t want father here for either if you had him go out on a hunt with those Lords of his. All of whom want desperately to gain any favour they can with him in hopes of him rethinking our marriage. Have you come to rethink it too? I know Arianne was most displeased that my little brother was taken by me, the girl thinks that she’s a better match for him.” Rhaenys would start on the offensive and give no ground to her mother in this conversation. </p>
<p>“I have in-fact called you here for a very specific reason, very nice deduction my smart girl. Your father is busy but it’s come to my attention that I’ve not made much time for you anymore, not nearly as much as I used to. It pains me to see that you prefer his company so much to mine, let’s change that, no? Don’t think you’re saying anything that I don’t know already either. Of course, the Lords would prefer that you or Visenya marry their sons or Aegon marry their daughters. Only the gods know how many times I’ve had to talk to our family that Arianne can’t have Aegon, I caught the girl at his chamber door once too. Her gown was so sheer I could see her tits as if she wore nothing. I couldn’t allow him to take her maidenhead as he took sweet Daenerys’.” Elia looked somewhat sad as she called Rhaenys’ attention to her banished aunt but continued after a suitably annoyingly long pause. “Anyways, we have so very much to talk about, from your father's talks with you and Visenya, to the threats you made towards Aegon's friends and your treatment towards Aegon himself. Before you try and say anything to your defence either, I care not if Rhaegar promised you Aegon. If I want to, I could have Visenya alone marry your little brother, I suppose I could even have her share him with Arianne too. Doran would definitely be quite happy.”</p>
<p>Rhaenys laughed at her mother’s words. “You think you could stop me from marrying Aegon, mother? Father knows how important it is to Westeros that I become his and he becomes mine. Even if you tried to have that whore take my place, I’d never allow it. I could sneak into his bed this very night and show him wonders that no other woman could. How would you stop me then?” </p>
<p>This time it was Elia’s turn to laugh. “Sweetling, think before you speak, it’s unbecoming of a woman who thinks herself Queen already to forget where she learned everything from. I let you go into his chambers because I want you to realize the mistakes that you make daily. I had hoped you would lose the hardness in your heart and treat him with the love that he deserves. I could give the order this very moment and you would never again be allowed to see him in secret.” Elia paused to take a sip of wine from the glass she’d held in her hand. “Don’t think yourself above me yet, daughter. I think even the Rose of Highgarden could do better. Your father took you from lessons with me and filled your head with prophecies to the extent that you’ve gotten rusty in manners of intrigue. If you forget, with Visenya and Aegon knowing nothing on that front, you condemn your siblings due to your arrogance. Now are you ready to listen to me or must we continue to have this bout with words?” </p>
<p>Humbled, or more correctly humiliated, Rhaenys gave a begrudging nod to her mother to continue. She was right of course, her father had taken so much of her time away on a daily basis to speak to her about the prophecy, about her marriage, the expectations from it and so much more. Even having a Dornish instructor come up to teach her how Oberyn fights; though the man wasn’t quite so good as him. </p>
<p>“Good. I’d hoped I wouldn’t have had to do that but you’re as stubborn as your father is. Now tell me first and foremost why you think that your father knows so much when even he has trouble understanding all those dreams that he calls fate?” </p>
<p>Rhaenys looked at her mother confused, her father never had trouble understanding what his dreams meant. He’d always told her exactly what they meant. “You’re mistaken mother, that or father doesn’t tell you as much as he does me. He understands everything with perfect clarity, I know as much when he meets with me and informs me of them.”</p>
<p>Elia didn’t look nervous or betrayed, she had a smug smile on her face as if she knew something that Rhaenys didn’t and that had the Princess on edge. “Oh daughter, you truly aren’t ready to be Queen. I weep for the day you have that title for it could truly spell the end of our family. Tell me if what you think is true, what was the last thing in which Rhaegar told you?” </p>
<p>Seething, Rhaenys looked at her mother with fire in her eyes but maintained her outward composure. “Father told me of the dream he had where Aegon, Visenya and I stood atop the wall looking at an army of icemen.” </p>
<p>“Oh, that one? I believe I heard that on your last name day, or at least around that time. Now he talks about our house having Dragons again.” Elia enjoyed keeping her eldest off balance as the girl thought herself untouchable but here she was, confused to no end.</p>
<p>“You lie. Father would have told me already, it means Dragons are back to our family.” </p>
<p>“Ask him if you will, he’ll think that you have a prophecy of your own and question you about it. You’ll find out that he only tells you what he dreamt when he thinks he fully understands it.” Seeing the hurt look upon her daughter's face made her rethink what she was doing but Elia couldn’t doubt herself. With Visenya, sweet and soothing words would get her to realize where she was wrong, but Rhaenys needed a firm guiding hand to be put in her place. “Don’t take it personally my sweet, he doesn’t even tell me quite everything he dreams of.”</p>
<p>“Father makes mistakes, it doesn’t mean that what he’s told us has changed. It doesn’t change that everything he’s seen will come to be and most importantly, it doesn’t change that Aegon will be mine along with Westeros.” Elia took another sip of wine as she looked at the girl in front of her. Here she was thinking she’d made progress only to remember that Rhaegar had spent almost her whole life influencing her thoughts.</p>
<p>“The day will come to pass when you realize that Rhaegar isn’t all-knowing. He makes mistakes constantly and I fear when you realize that, this house will already be stuck on its course towards being nothing but a name mentioned in history. Will you not let him stick to his prophesying while you look to your siblings?” </p>
<p>Rhaenys looked down her nose at her mother. “Father treats me as his equal, mother. I will not leave him to decipher everything alone.” </p>
<p>“Rhaenys, do you not remember what I said earlier? Listen to what I say my sweet girl or I fear your life will be even harder than your aunts.”</p>
<p>“Daenerys got what she deserved, we both know that. Visenya would agree with me, she stole my Aegon’s heart and now he looks at me with hatred in his eyes. One day he’ll realize that he’s been a fool, that he could have everything he wants with Visenya and me.”</p>
<p>Elia poured herself another glass as she’d surely need it. “You overreach so far and you’ll come up so very short. Mayhaps I should have your father cancel your engagement, and if he won’t, I’ll assist Aegon in his next attempt at leaving. Would you throw away your Mother and Baby Brother in your thoughtless following of your father?” </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t leave father just as you wouldn’t let Aegon leave us. Visenya and I would die without him, you know that.”</p>
<p>Elia looked sadly at her daughter and patted her cheek with affection. “I realize just how ingrained into you that love of Aegon is, but I question how much of it your father placed in your heart. Visenya I believe, but you my daughter, I doubt.” </p>
<p>Rhaenys finally had enough and stood up, towering over her mother. “You threaten to take from me what’s been mine since I was a child. What father has promised Visenya and me since we were old enough to recognize the concept of ownership. You threaten to give him to some whore or steal him away altogether from the Seven Kingdoms. You put down father when he’s not even here to defend himself. I think you’re just as treasonous as those friends of Aegon’s mother and Father will most definitely be hearing of this.”</p>
<p>“Aegon has never been yours. If you truly loved him you’d see that he’d never had eyes for you. He would be better with any woman but you as you currently are. Rhaegar has changed more so than you could remember as you were but a girl, but even Oberyn sees it. Ask him upon your next lesson and he’ll tell you the same as I have. Tell your father that I’m a traitor, have him send me away. You would lose the parent that understands you, but more so, you would lose Aegon and Visenya too. They both stand with me while you hide behind the shadow of a man who no longer exists. You think yourself the best in the game when you have no true experience.” Elia stayed in her seat, completely relaxed, going so far as to lean her head back and close her eyes once she’d finished.</p>
<p>“Visenya should know better.” Rhaenys would speak with her after this conversation.</p>
<p>Elia responded without moving her head or opening her eyes. “Visenya does, that’s why she listened to me. Your father will apologize to you upon his return, he never should have dragged you so far into his mind. Neither should he have forced upon you all of which he has. He’s turned you so far from your true self that you threatened your own mother. I am truly thankful that Rhaella is dead for if she remained here, she’d have fallen upon the words you’d spoken.” Rhaenys flinched and fell back into her seat.</p>
<p>“Mother, I can’t believe everything you have told me. If I did, it would mean I’ve wasted so much of my life trying to follow father on a path that he has no idea where it leads to. Why do you say this now, after all this time has passed, when you have to realize what it’d do to me?”</p>
<p>Elia realized then that while her daughter liked to portray herself as mature, cunning and very adept at everything she did, she was still a girl.</p>
<p>“Rhaenys, sit with your mother.” Elia held open her arms and pulled the tall girl into an embrace when she came to her. “I say these things not to cause you distress or make you weep, but so that you may see how everything isn’t nearly as simple as you think it to be. Your father is a very different man than he used to be. I love him very much, I swear to you, but he’s changed. Not only has he changed himself, but he’s changed you and Visenya. You two, in turn, changed Aegon. Do you see what your father has done in chasing after his dreams? Do you realize now that you’ve made more mistakes than you’d thought possible? Please tell me you at least understand that things have to change even if you don’t fully agree with what I say.”</p>
<p>Rhaenys remained silent in her mother's arms and Elia feared that the girl had passed out, unable to handle the stress of her words. In reality, the girl was deep in thought and drowning in sorrow. Elia felt the tears of her oldest wet her clothes and it made her heartbreak. Rhaenys had understood at least partially that what she was doing could continue no longer if this family were to last. </p>
<p>“I understand that father is not all-knowing, I will speak with him tomorrow at our regular time and confront him on it. He’s lied so much to Visenya and me if what you say is true, I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive him or understand why he’s done it. Aegon has hated me for so long now mother. I treat him as a child or some commoner. I’ve said so many unforgivable things to him all with the thought that regardless, he would marry me and I could make sure our family continued. I would need neither his love nor Visenya’s, so long as I could ensure that every prophecy father has told me would come to pass so that our family would remain strong. In trying to make sure our family succeeded in everything thrown at us, I’ve failed all those I love.” Rhaenys finally gave up her strong exterior and wept openly in-front of Elia for the first time since she was a child. </p>
<p>“Rhaenys. My sweet, beautiful, darling girl. I know you want to be close to your father and I know that you wish everything he’s said is true, but how can we ever be sure? All you can do is wake up in the morning, put on a strong face and protect those you cherish. Ambitions and Dreams mean nothing, all that does, is your family and what path you can take them on so they survive.” Elia paused and pulled her daughter ever closer, using a hand to rub her back as she had when she was a babe. “Your father could see things that will come to pass, but that doesn’t mean you listen to every word he says. Don’t throw away the love you have for your siblings just to please your father. I will speak to him and you will speak with Aegon. You will apologize to him for everything you’ve done and promise going forward, that you will stand beside him through every trial the gods throw at our family. Swear to me here and now that you’ll love and care for your siblings, that you’ll do everything in your power to keep you all together and not be distracted by words from your father. Will you do that for me my sweetling?”</p>
<p>Rhaenys rubbed her eyes and got out in a small voice. “Yes, mama.” </p>
<p>Happy that she’d gotten both girls to at least start to change, Elia kissed her on the forehead and told her now was the time to seek out her siblings. That Aegon would be back from his ride soon and Visenya was preparing for him. Rhaenys knew what she agreed upon would be the hardest thing in her life, she would fail so many times in trying to get past what she’d been taught for so many years. She may even go back to her old ways the next morning, but she would try her best to listen to both parents instead of only one. </p>
<p>Aegon and Visenya would be her priority instead of the prophecies her father sees. For what good is following dreams if you lose those who you’re meant to share them with?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not sure when I'll write the next chapter, could be later this evening, tomorrow morning, a week from now or so but there will be another one.</p>
<p>thanks for readin, stay safe and healthy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Aegon VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>salut mes amies!</p>
<p>I hope you all have had a wonderful week! I have made this chapter a little over 5k words and will hopefully stick to making them around this size. With that said, I'll be posting one every 5-7 days.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for the continued reading and nice comments! If you wish to speak with me, you can request my discord below. I don't feel right putting it in the A/N.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweaty and covered in dirt, Aegon finally returned to his room. He’d enjoyed a few hours of riding around outside the walls of King’s Landing with nothing but him, his horse and three dozen men meant to ensure he didn’t flee. It would have been a long ride in an ideal world but Ser Jaime was ever so annoying, growing more so the later it got. </p>
<p>“Brother!” A voice shouted from his left.</p>
<p>Aegon whipped his head to the source of the noise and saw Visenya lounging on a chair near his- where was his bath? Why did he suddenly have a very large tub in his room designed for multiple people?</p>
<p>“Visenya, greetings sister. Would you tell me what you’re doing in my room? And where has my tub vanished to?” </p>
<p>Somewhat guilty-looking, Visenya smiled. “Well, little brother… I talked with Mother and decided I won’t meet with Father anymore, at least not nearly as often as I have been. He’s wrong, Rhaenys and I were too. I realize my mistakes now, but I want to stay with you if he comes looking for me. You won’t let him take me, will you Aegon?”</p>
<p>That would most definitely spell trouble for Aegon. Especially when Rhaegar realized that his influence on Visenya was very weak, but fuck Father, he’s ruined enough of his life. “Yes, I’ll keep you safe my sister.” Senya jumped up to hug him but Aegon raised a hand to stop her. “I do have a couple of conditions, however.”</p>
<p>Visenya pouted but motioned impatiently for him to say them.</p>
<p>“No doing anything I’m not comfortable with, you can wait another few nights until our wedding. You won’t try to influence me, you’ll only give advice when I ask it of you. Just because I allow you to stay doesn’t mean I allow Rhaenys.” Aegon paused and thought of one final thing to say. “This doesn’t mean you’re forgiven either, you’ll have to work for that.”</p>
<p>“I accept! I won’t seduce you or touch you! I won’t play with your mind, I’ll help you when you ask for it and I agree! Rhaenys hurt us both Aegon, I only ever wanted you and she said that was the way to get you! I know that sounds like an excuse but I swear to all the gods that I’ll do whatever I can to earn forgiveness… now can I hug you?” Visenya finished with a shy smile at her much taller brother.</p>
<p>Sighing, Aegon opened his arms and immediately Visenya jumped into them. That would do from her, for now at least. Visenya always was his favourite sister, that’s never changed. </p>
<p>“I had the water brought only a few moments before you arrived, it should still be quite hot. Would you like me to bathe you again?” </p>
<p>Aegon choked on hair at such an open offer after she’d just said she wouldn’t seduce him. “Visenya, you just said you wo-”</p>
<p>“No! That’s not what I meant! I won’t touch your… your… I won’t touch it! I’ll clean you like I did last time. I’ll even wear a dress in if it helps you allow it. I love being close to you and taking care of you, won’t you let me?” Visenya stuck out her bottom lip and looked up into his eyes with the most innocent expression he’d seen her pull. </p>
<p>Mulling it over in his head, Aegon was sold pretty quick on the idea. It did feel very nice to be massaged down while he lounged in the tub, Visenya knew what she was doing. Maybe Rhaenys and she had done something similar, or perhaps they’d done even more tog- Aegon cursed himself as he began to feel arousal. Those were bad thoughts that certainly would bring Senya’s attention to his cock.</p>
<p>“Fine. We can bathe together, you don’t need to wear a dress either. That would only serve to make you strip after instead of before.” </p>
<p>Visenya did a little jump in happiness and shed her clothing very fast, Aegon stripped more slowly and stole glances at her nude form before remembering what he was trying to avoid. Once they both were nude, Visenya ushered him into the large tub and climbed in after him, instantly rubbing him down.</p>
<p>“I hope you enjoy this as much as I do, little brother. You’ve gotten so strong and you have so many scars. I’m so happy we get to marry instead of that Tyrell whore or Arianne having you.” Visenya’s usual possessiveness came out as she massaged his arms and Aegon laughed to himself about it. No matter what Eli-Mother would say to her to change her, possessiveness was deeply ingrained in her.</p>
<p>Deciding to tease his sister, Aegon smirked and spoke to her with his eyes closed as he lounged. “Arianne was an option? She does have quite a set of tits on her and a huge arse.” </p>
<p>Right as he finished, the rubbing stopped and he felt a flick across his nose. When he opened his eyes, he was staring into Visenya’s. </p>
<p>“She also lost her maidenhead years ago, I’d not be surprised if she’s had half of Dorne in her. Besides, do you not think my tits are larger? I know Rhaenys has a better arse than that whore too. You even get two wives instead of one!” Visenya didn’t seem to pick up on his teasing tone and looked genuinely angry. </p>
<p>“Relax sister, I was simply teasing. I have heard of her reputation, I’d much rather have Rhaenys and you, you’re both more beautiful than her anyhow.”</p>
<p>Placated, Visenya patted his cheek. “Good little brother.”</p>
<p>Deciding to tease her in a more straightforward approach, Aegon leaned into her. “You are right though, you have the best set of tits in all of Westeros.”</p>
<p>Visenya claimed the last bit of space separating them and pressed the aforementioned tits into his chest. “You like them Aegon? Would you like to feel them? You can you know, everything about me is yours.” </p>
<p>Aegon brought his hands up, sliding them from her hips upwards until they were just beneath her sizable breasts.</p>
<p>“Visenya! Are you in Aegon’s rooms? I heard he was back already, did you want help?” Rhaenys’ voice cut through the fog of arousal that had overtaken the two siblings and they jumped back from one another.</p>
<p>Visenya looked to Aegon in question, he could easily read the ‘How do I respond?’ that her look gave off.</p>
<p>“Tell her we’re together and that she can come back later. I wish not for her company while we’re both in the bath.” Aegon whispered.</p>
<p>Senya leaned into him and he could feel her hot breath on his ear, bringing his attention back to his hardness. “She knows the secret paths within the walls, my Aegon. If she wants in, which she will, she’ll get in regardless of what you say.” </p>
<p>His sister was right of course and as Rhaenys called to them again he whispered back his final reply. “Tell her what I’ve told you regardless of what she can do. Should she push herself closer, she’ll find herself even further away.” </p>
<p>With a nervous look set upon her face, Visenya called out and repeated word for word what Aegon had said. Rhaenys’ reply shocked them both.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you two to it then. Send for me when you both want me, I’ll look for you in the morning should you choose to ignore me. I am… I do feel… I made a few mistakes Aegon, I will do my best to make amends.” </p>
<p>Aegon looked to Visenya after Rhaenys had finished. “Do you believe she truly wishes to make amends or is it an act?”</p>
<p>Senya bit her lip in thought and after a moment answered. “Rhaenys can be very manipulative as you know, father taught her after all. I do think she feels bad for some of what she did, but only some. She’ll justify some of it and maybe even give some blame to you.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head in annoyance, Aegon chose to ignore thoughts of his oldest sister. Why let Rhaenys ruin his time with Visenya? Especially with her being so especially sweet this night.</p>
<p>“Aeg-“</p>
<p>“Sist-“</p>
<p>Both siblings made to speak and ended up cutting one another off. Ever the gentleman, Aegon motioned for Visenya to speak. </p>
<p>“I was just thinking… before Rhaenys interrupted you were about to grab my tits.” She pushed out her chest. “Don’t you still want to.”</p>
<p>Aegon nodded his head dumbly, though he wasn’t quite as hypnotized as he’d let her believe. Leaning in, he raised both hands and moved them towards her chest, only to have one move up abruptly to flick her on the nose. “Bad Senya.”</p>
<p>Seeing she wouldn’t get her way tonight, the Valyrian beauty giggled and climbed from the bath. She’d washed him, massaged him and now she would dress as to enjoy sleeping with him.</p>
<p>For a few minutes after she left, Aegon chose to soak alone and enjoy the hot water; along with the sight of a naked woman dressing. Combined it was very relaxing to him. Once Visenya was fully dressed and jumped in his bed, Aegon got out. He made his way over to where his night breeches were and along the way grabbed an assorted tray of snacks Visenya had brought to his room before his arrival.</p>
<p>“Bring them over brother!” Visenya whined as she saw him hoarding the plate.</p>
<p>Without answering due to his full mouth, Aegon walked over and crawled into bed beside her. He placed the tray of food upon his lap as Senya cuddled up next to him, both siblings ate in silence and chose to enjoy one another's company. Idly eating, Aegon chose this time of peace to go over the few thoughts that kept re-emerging. </p>
<p>Did Visenya truly mean everything she was doing or was this an act to get her way? Would Rhaenys finally act like family or would she continue to see herself as his caretaker? Would Rhaegar allow what Elia had done and would continue to do? Where were his friends? Elia had forgotten to mention them in their discussion.</p>
<p>Taking a sidelong glance at Visenya, he examined her demeanour. She was very relaxed, dressed in a sheer nightgown, stealing glances at him and smiling to herself between bites. Most of that wasn’t any different than how she usually acted, only her relaxed posture stood out to him. Generally, she’d be tense and somewhat fleeting in conversation. Not to mention she’d not spent this amount of time with him since they were children; he wouldn’t allow it after her change.</p>
<p>Aegon couldn’t think too much on his Rhaenys issue at present with only that one interaction since his talk with Mother. As for Rhaegar allowing Elia to meddle in this, for some reason, he knew she would manage just fine. She was a fierce Dornish woman and many times before had he seen his mother order Rhaegar around. Hopefully, this would be no different, but she’d never tried to challenge his Father’s influence over his siblings before.</p>
<p>As he was finishing up his thoughts and the snacks on his lap, he realized the whereabouts of his friends could be known to his sister. Slowly, he moved the tray onto a stand beside him and snaked a hand up her inner thigh. “Sister… could you help me with something?”</p>
<p>Visenya immediately swallowed the fruit she’d been savouring and raised her hips into his touch. “Anything Aegon!” </p>
<p>Smirking at his older sister, he asked her frankly. “Where are my friends?”</p>
<p>“They were sent to Rosby under guard by orders of Rhaenys.” Visenya leaned fully into Aegon, resting her head on his chest.</p>
<p>He began smoothing her hair and placed his other arm around her. “Were they treated well?”</p>
<p>Senya nodded in reply as she yawned, a squeak coming out towards the end of it.</p>
<p>“Will I ever be allowed to see them again?” This was the last answer he would press her for. He dreaded the answer.</p>
<p>No reply came from the small woman on his chest so he repeated himself with a sharper tone. Again, no answer came and so he looked down at her. Visenya was asleep with a smile upon her face.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>________________________________</p>
</div>“Wake up little brother.” Was the first thing he heard, followed with a hand shaking his shoulder. “Aegon come on,” Senya whined to him and shook him again.<p>He grabbed a pillow and pulled it over his head, mumbling out. “Too early. Sleep.”</p>
<p>Loud laughter followed his mumbling, laughter that surely wasn’t Visenya’s. Now quite a bit more awake, he threw the pillow away and bolted upright. Mother was sat upon a chair near the foot of his bed, drinking a glass of wine with a whole table full of food beside her.</p>
<p>“You wake up for our mother but not for me? You’re such a bad little brother!” Visenya smacked the back of his head softly, which caused him to dive at her. Elia watched her two children wrestling, or more aptly Aegon pinning down Visenya until she started to cry. Aegon immediately backed off and began checking her over until she jumped on him, pinning him for a brief moment before their roles were once again reversed.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, you two. You’ve had your fun now come to eat with your mother. I had a special mixture of your favourite foods brought up. Before you say it too, I know, I’m an amazing mother.” Elia finished with a sip of wine as both Aegon and Visenya hurried over to the food. Both were very hungry after having slept in so late, thankfully they were both dressed.</p>
<p>Between bites, Aegon asked his mother if Rhaegar was back to which her reply was. “Rhaegar won’t be back until tomorrow evening I imagine. He’ll have a day to rest before your marriage, whereupon your marriage, you’ll be taking a trip to Summerhall; I’ve already made the arrangements for it too. All of your favourite foods, anything you could ever want for along with a strong garrison.”</p>
<p>Aegon cocked his head at her mention of a strong garrison. “Are we expecting trouble, mother?”</p>
<p>Elia shook her head. “No more than usual, my son. It just keeps my heart calm knowing you have a good and strong amount of men should anything happen.”</p>
<p>“How long can we stay mother? I love Summerhall, we haven’t gone in ages!” Visenya was rocking side to side in her excitement.</p>
<p>“I’m thinking you should stay for a moon. Long enough to enjoy one another's company and hopefully build upon your relationships with no outside interference. Should you all make amazing progress too, maybe I’ll have a grandchild.” Aegon looked away while Visenya blushed. “Well, anyway, I’ll be headed to meet with the Grand Maester. Enjoy each other for the day, Rhaenys is most definitely waiting to speak with you too.”</p>
<p>“Thank you mother, I love you.” Aegon kissed her cheek as she stood to leave.</p>
<p>“I love you, mama!” Visenya hugged her mother after Aegon moved back.</p>
<p>“I love you too, my children.” Elia made for the door and as she was halfway out, she turned back to Aegon. “Oh, I nearly forgot. Rhaenys wanted me to tell you that she’s willing to do anything as a start to earn your forgiveness. You can thank Arianne for teaching her that method. Bye, my loves!” </p>
<p>Aegon blushed very much even as Elia left while Visenya giggled loudly for minutes upon minutes. Finally, Aegon pinched Visenya’s arse and told her it wasn’t funny.</p>
<p>“Of course it is Aegon! Just a day ago Rhaenys would order you about and thought herself so superior. Now look at her! She’ll let you do whatever you want to her just so she stays even with me! She must be fuming that we didn’t ask her to join us last night.” Visenya laughed some more once she finished.</p>
<p>“Wait. Visenya, didn’t you and Rhaenys always work together to seduce me? Weren’t you both thinking you were my superiors? Why are you so suddenly against her?” Aegon was very confused, they’d always made a united front.</p>
<p>Visenya shrugged. “I just followed Rhaenys because she said she’d help me get you. In private she ordered me just as she did you and I tolerated it because I thought she was right. I’m not against her either, I just enjoy her being put as the lowest among the three of us now.” </p>
<p>He nodded as her words did have some merit, it was very enjoyable to see his normally very dominant sister willing to be so submissive just to earn some bit of favour from him. Aegon could use this in quite a few ways. </p>
<p>“Well, what should we do then?” Aegon wanted to know what Visenya thought about Rhaenys’ offer.</p>
<p>“Make her tell us everything she knows, order her around for just a day and see how she likes it. I don’t mean anything rude or whorish either, just minor stuff to serve as an example.” Visenya very quickly clarified as his mind had admittedly gotten a bit dirty.</p>
<p>“I think we have an idea of what we want from her then. Let’s call her in and have her eat with us. Afterwards, she could massage us both down, you’d like that right?” He loved Visenya’s hands, surely she’d like to see Rhaenys do it for her.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, she bit her lip. “Well… If you were to say it like that, she’d probably think you meant something else. Rhaenys has a one-track mind when it comes to you, little brother. Believe me, mine isn’t half as bad, she just doesn’t let on like I.” </p>
<p>“I… hadn’t known that. Thank you.” </p>
<p>Visenya replied with a smile and brought him back over to the bed where she rested back on top of him. Aegon laughed at her behaviour and allowed himself to sleep just a bit longer, it was comforting being back in the arms of a woman as he slept.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A large bounce on the bed woke Aegon, followed by a squeak in terror from Visenya. Without thinking he pushed her beneath him and turned toward the feeling of whoever was in his room that disturbed them. It was Rhaenys.</p>
<p>“Why’d you wake us?” His voice sounded more venomous than he’d wanted it to, but seeing her flinch ever so slightly at his tone gave him a strange sense of power.</p>
<p>“Mother had told me to visit you, when I came you were asleep together and so I went back to her. Then she told me to wait a bit as you rest; but not allow you to sleep too late. We do need to talk anyway, don’t you agree?” Rhaenys avoided eye contact with her brother and acted quite meek.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you didn’t climb into bed with us yourself. Isn’t that what you’d usually have done?” Aegon kept his face stern but softened his tone.</p>
<p>Still avoiding eye contact, Rhaenys responded. “I would have normally… but I can tell where I’m not yet wanted.”</p>
<p>“Rhaenys. You have to understand how I feel towards you… you made my life worse wherever you could-”</p>
<p>“Aegon I-”</p>
<p>“Quiet! You don’t speak while I am, sister.” Aegon shouted and closed right in on her, even if she were taller, he was bigger at this moment. “No longer will you treat me how you had, I am your brother, I will be your King and you will treat me as you treat a King. Not as a bastard, not as a commoner and certainly not as someone who’ll ever be beneath you. I don’t trust you, I don’t love you, and I don’t believe you’ve changed in the slightest. You probably told Mother what she wanted to hear and once Father returns, you’ll go back to how you were. If that happens, you’ll never be Queen, you won’t even get to stay in Westeros. Do I make myself clear, <i>big</i> sister?”</p>
<p>Rhaenys looked to the equally startled Visenya and hoped for support, instead, her little sister avoided eye contact and pointedly looked away from her general direction. Aegon saw her looking at their Sister and grabbed her by the chin, forcing Rhaenys to meet his eyes. “Don’t look to her for support, she’ll never again blindly follow you. You lied to her just as much as you did to me. Now give me your answer or walk away and never return.” </p>
<p>Aegon had backed her into a corner and saw how she resembled a wild animal. Her eyes were flickering all over the room, she was fidgeting her fingers and worrying her lip all the while slowly stepping back. </p>
<p>“Rhaenys, please… please don’t leave us. Father was- is wrong, don’t you see that now? Agree to what our brother wants, it was always meant to be the three of us and no I don’t mean in mention of the damned prophecy. Please.” Visenya had gotten up, stepped between Aegon and grabbed Rhaenys’ hands. She begged her older sister for all that she could, to the point of tears falling down her porcelain cheeks, Aegon didn’t know how Rhaenys could withstand the sight.</p>
<p>“I understand.” Rhaenys whispered out her answer.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry? I couldn’t quite hear you, big sister.” Aegon needed her to mean it, not to mention having power for once was a bit intoxicating.</p>
<p>Rhaenys stood up to her full height, locked eyes with him and even as a single tear fell, spoke resolutely. “I understand, Aegon. You will have it your way.” </p>
<p>“It’s not about ways, don’t you understand? It’s about treating one another as a family and not means to an end. If that’s how you’ll see us being together, then never will there be an us.” Visenya nodded at Aegon’s words.</p>
<p>“Of course, my mistake brother. Would you have me go now so that you and Visenya may resume your rest?” Rhaenys looked… weird. He couldn’t read the emotions crossing her face and in all honesty, he’s not sure he wanted to. Rhaenys was manipulative, cunning and the biggest bitch he’d ever known in his life; but she was his sister and his mother wanted him to give both an equal chance. For his mother, he would do anything after the support she’d given him. </p>
<p>“That would be for the best, Rhaenys. We can spend time together in the evening before our wedding if that suits you?” He would offer her a small chance.</p>
<p>“I would like tha-” Visenya cut her off as she pressed herself into Aegon’s side and whispered into his ear.</p>
<p>“Big brother.” Visenya started sweetly, hearing those words from her in that tone made him feel weak at the knees. “Could she please join us for a small nap? She could leave right after, I just want to know what it’s like sleeping between the two most important people in my life. Please, big brother? I’ll be good I swear!” </p>
<p>Rhaenys was already mostly out of the room as Aegon called her back in. How could any man refuse such a sweet request from a beautiful woman? Especially with her body pressed into him.</p>
<p>“Rhaenys… Visenya here would like it if you were to join us for a nap. Would you be agreeable to that?” </p>
<p>His oldest sister’s eyes lit up at the offer and in a move that reminded him of Visenya, she nodded her head emphatically as she skipped across the room to pull Senya into a very deep embrace. Rhaenys even whispered something into her ears that he couldn’t make out.</p>
<p>Holding in a yawn, Aegon went back to his bed and crawled in, remaining on the leftmost side. Visenya quickly occupied the middle while Rhaenys took the right side. Aegon made sure that Rhaenys and he wouldn’t make contact while they shared the bed. Within minutes, Visenya was sound asleep.</p>
<p>“Aegon?” Rhaenys’ voice very quietly called to him.</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“I won’t keep you up long if you’re as tired as our Senny, but is there anything I can do to make a good first step with you? I can tell you whatever you wish to know or order something done for you, I’m basically Father's hand.”</p>
<p>There were so many things that he wished to know, Rhaenys was very smart to be having this conversation with Visenya asleep between them. Their sister's temper was legendary if anyone ever dared to wake her.</p>
<p>“Why was I not included in the Small Council?” It seemed a safe first question to ask.</p>
<p>“I- I recommended against it.” A pause followed her statement, she continued after he looked at her to continue. “Daenerys was often brought up and if we were both in attendance, we would argue in front of everyone. Father would punish us both, you far worse than me obviously.” She seemed very reluctant to give that information but she did so. Should that information prove true, if Elia would even be able to confirm it, Rhaenys had taken a risk in telling him that.</p>
<p>“I see.” Aegon was angry, he did admit it was smart of her. Regardless, if any of them should have been in attendance to the Small Council meetings, it should be him. “What do you know of Daenerys? I want every bit of information that you have, regardless of how important you think it to be.” </p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s wise.” Rhaenys looked away from him as his face contorted into a very angry expression.</p>
<p>“I care not what you think, sister, I demand to know. You know the stakes.” </p>
<p>Rhaenys stayed silent and sent him a searching look, hoping he would think better of what he’d asked; she was met with a mask of indifference with a hint of anxiousness. “Daenerys had stayed with a rich Magister who owed Father a favour, he had promised that our aunt would remain safe within his walls. One year later, shortly after your nameday, a Horselord came and demanded tribute. Father’s friend didn’t wish to part with any of his wealth and so he handed her over as a gift, instantly the Savage was said to be taken with her.” Aegon made both his hands into fists as his breathing became deeper.</p>
<p>“Continue.” </p>
<p>Slightly nervous at her brother's very obvious anger, she hesitantly complied. “Nobody could find her for many moons that followed, not until the Dothraki raided and kept a city for themselves. Daenerys had convinced the Horselord to take a city for her, promising him things we still have yet to know. Not a man amongst us can even fathom why the Savage would listen to our aunt. They’re said to keep women as prizes, with no respect for their wishes.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t resist a barbed comment. “Sounds familiar.” </p>
<p>With a wince, Rhaenys continued. “It was confirmed to be her and all the letters you’d sent reached her… she wrote back telling of her two children at that time and how much she missed you.”</p>
<p>“The filthy savage fucked babes from her?” Those should be his children, instead, some filthy dog pumped what was his full of babes and probably continues to do so to this very moment. </p>
<p>“Yes, he did. In a later letter, after she found out we kept everything from you, she vowed to give Visenya and me to those Dothraki dogs of hers to use as broodmares. Father didn’t tell me of what she’d planned for him. Daenerys still seems quite angry at being exiled, but there’s no way to bring her back anymore, not with bastards and savages staying beside her.”</p>
<p>Aegon stayed silent. There was nothing more to say on the matter, he was replaced in her life. </p>
<p>“For whatever it’s worth to you, Aegon, I do wish that wouldn’t have happened to her. From all accounts she’s doing well in the City she has, the Merchants who visit from the city talk of how she oversees it with the local populace while her lover seems a little nervous of her.” </p>
<p>“Why would a savage be worried of our aunt? She couldn’t hurt anything, you’ve seen how small she is.” </p>
<p>“Supposedly she burned a few men who tried to rape her while her husband was away. We know nothing more than that.” </p>
<p>“I see. Goodnight.” He needed to sleep and think things over.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>________________________________</p>
</div>“Children! Wake up! You’ve slept long enough, now you have to come visit our first guests of importance.” Aegon recognized his mother’s voice, it was especially easy to tell with the large amount of exasperation dripping from it.<p>“Hi, Prince Aegon.” A second voice purred.</p>
<p>“Honestly Arianne, I told you to await them in your chambers!” Elia didn’t seem overly mad at Arianne’s presence, if anything she was amused.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Aunty, I just couldn’t wait to see my cousins.” Arianne sounded much closer now.</p>
<p>“You’re entirely too bold for your own good, bring them down to see the rest of our family after you’ve had your fun. Don’t be long.” Aegon finally lifted his head at the same time rubbing the sleep from his eyes just in time to see his mother exit and Arianne close in on him.</p>
<p>“Hi little cousin, did you miss me?” Arianne closed in on him with a husky voice. </p>
<p>“Ye-” Aegon choked on air as she bent down and exposed the entirety of her chest to his eyes. </p>
<p>“Arianne! Leave my little brother alone, he’s mine!” Visenya had finally woken up, probably from his coughing, to see Arianne seducing Aegon. </p>
<p>“Aw but cousin, you’ve not married yet.” Arianne leaned in even close and licked his neck. “Mmmmm, maybe I can convince your sisters to allow room for one more, would you like that?” </p>
<p>Before he could even formulate a reply, Arianne was tackled to the bed by a very jealous looking Visenya. Rhaenys had just woken up to find herself tangled in a mass of flesh all the while Aegon sprinted to the door. “Sisters, Cousin, I’m going to go find… “ Aegon trailed off as he couldn’t quite think of anything to use as an excuse. </p>
<p>“Don’t let him leav-” </p>
<p>“Little brother get b-”</p>
<p>“Cousin look at my t-”</p>
<p>All three women were cut off as he slammed shut the door and sprinted away down the halls. No one man would stand any chance against those three together, be it word games or something more… involved. </p>
<p>With a Kingsguard struggling to keep up, Aegon found himself outside his mother’s door. “Let me in Ser, there’s a group of women who want my head!” </p>
<p>“Which one?” Of course, it had to be Ser Jaime to be guarding his mother’s door.</p>
<p>“Ser Jaime!” Aegon got out as he pushed past the Lannister and into his mother’s room.</p>
<p>Inside he saw a plethora of his Uncle Oberyn’s daughters, along with the man himself and his paramour. His mother was seated where his Father usually sat and all eyes settled on him, most with at least a degree of disliking.</p>
<p>“My son, finally you wake for the day!” Elia had a joyful tone but on her face, he could make out the lightest of creases, something stressed her.</p>
<p>“Of course, Mother.” Aegon replied with a smile, he turned to his ‘family’ and greeted them. “Uncle Oberyn, Aunt Ellaria, Cousins.” </p>
<p>Oberyn dipped his head while Ellaria offered the smallest of smiles, his cousins all examined him in silence.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you sit next to Tyene? Oberyn was just telling me about a matter that Rhaegar will have to deal with at the soonest possible moment.” Elia motioned towards the small blonde woman and gave Oberyn the signal to speak. Something in her tone was off, it put Aegon on edge.</p>
<p>Just as Aegon took his seat, his Uncle spoke few words but those in which he spoke had a heavy impact. “The Iron Islanders have declared independence and the faith militant is in the early stages of forming to oppose your marriage.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” Inwardly, Aegon continued. <i>Fuck this day.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you look forward to the next one ( Aegon VIII )</p>
<p>Following that will probably be Visenya III or Rhaenys II, let me know which you would prefer!</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading, commenting ( if you do so!!! ), all the kudos ( &lt;3 ) and everything else I forgot to mention.</p>
<p>Have a super amazing week, stay safe &amp; healthy!</p>
<p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Aegon VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've taken care of the things I needed to and I should have a bit more free time now. I apologize for taking so long but I've had a lot to do! </p>
<p>If you'd like to keep more reliable contact with me and bug me to post updates, feel free to add me on disc, just post at the bottom. </p>
<p>Next chapter should be expected on either the 22nd or 23rd of this month with the usual length of 4.5k to 5.5k words! </p>
<p>Sorry again and I hope everyone is staying safe, healthy and having an amazing life! I love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aegon focused first on the easier to deal with problem that he’d just been informed of, The Greyjoys.”I suppose Father will lead a force to take the Iron Islands?” </p>
<p>“Yes, Rhaegar will lead our forces, along with those he calls upon to retake the Iron Islands. For the last time, if I make him see my way.” Elia had responded.</p>
<p>“What way would that be, mother?” Oberyn smiled at Aegon’s question and decided to answer instead of the Queen.</p>
<p>“King Rhaegar will surely see how historically trying the Iron Islanders are, something the Crown can’t afford any longer and should have dealt with long before. No longer will House Greyjoy oversee them and no longer will they be left to their own devices. A permanent occupation force will be left to ensure no more rebellions ever sprout from those treasonous cunts.” Elia smacked Oberyn’s head due to his crass language, which caused his assembled daughters to laugh.</p>
<p>“Language little Oby.” All in the room, including Aegon, couldn’t contain their laughter at Elia’s nickname for Oberyn, such a vicious man being referenced with such a childish name had them in tears. “Vulgarity aside, my son, they have been a trouble far worse than even us Dornish, historically speaking. Rhaegar would do well to ensure they can never rise up in rebellion again, Lord Stark could finally stop sending Ravens about the reaving and raping too.” </p>
<p>“They would never allow an occupation force on their islands. Most men would be dead within a moon.” Iron Islanders may not be crafty, but their violence is unmet by all save for the Wildlings. As soon as a man was alone, drunk or anything that would have him in a moment of weakness, he would be dead.</p>
<p>“Normally, you would be right. We thought of a solution that should keep violence down at the same time rewarding those who help us subdue the Iron Islanders.” Elia didn’t look like she loved or was entirely convinced with the idea of what she was about to tell him. “We would take half the males that remain after the invasion and send them to the Wall. Lord Commander Mormont always asks for more men and it would raise what the Northerners think of us, you especially know the high disliking for all Targaryens but yourself in your Mother’s homeland. All Houses of the Iron Islands would marry their daughters to sons of less importance from families in the Reach, North and Crownlands, ensuring further loyalty to House Targaryen after generations pass.” </p>
<p>It wasn’t a horrible idea in his opinion; there could be worse. Remove half the fighting men that survive from the Iron Islands, a place that already is quite small in population, while supplying sons from those who show great loyalty? Hiccups would occur towards the start, that would be expected, but after time as men get the Iron Islander women with babes, a whole new generation would be raised in mainland culture with loyalty towards House Targaryen. All that needed to happen for this to be a success would be Rhaegar’s approval. </p>
<p>“I know from a few exploits how very cold women from the Isles can be, how would you ensure they birth children and follow along with this plan?” Aegon leaned forward onto the table and waited for his Mother’s response. </p>
<p>Elia arched a brow at his implication before she answered him. “A simple reward or punishment system should work. Allow their menfolk to return a few at a time on leave from The Wall along with providing them luxurious goods at a moderate to high discount, it would show that we care about their wellbeing and are deeply thankful for their listening to the Crown.” Elia was back in her political mindset. Even if this plan wasn’t chosen, she seemed to have spent a good amount of time thinking about it and he had no doubt parts from it would be scrapped for later usage. </p>
<p>“And what punishment would those who refuse to listen face?” This was the last question regarding the rebellion he would ask, the Faith would be next and it was something that concerned him quite a bit more. </p>
<p>“Women who refuse to go along with their marriage, provided the man isn’t abusive towards her, would be seen as enemies to the Crown. They would be made into Silent Sisters or sent across the narrow sea to Essos. I assume most won’t be stupid enough to decline our most generous offer.” Oberyn smirked and spoke up once Elia had finished.</p>
<p>“Maybe I will find myself an Iron Island girl no?” He turned to his Paramour who had her own smirk. “What do you think, my love? Would you like me to marry some woman from the Iron Islands to serve as a treat for both of us? I hear they don’t mind women as much as the rest of these Northerners do.” </p>
<p>Ellaria laughed along with Elia and all the Sandsnakes. Aegon was left feeling just the slightest bit uncomfortable, even more so when he saw the calculating gaze Tyene was sending him. Oberyn at some point had turned to see Aegon and caught sight of his daughter’s gaze. “Tyene you know what your cousins would say.” </p>
<p>“Yes, papa.” The small blonde girl responded.</p>
<p>“I can’t dissuade you, can I?” Oberyn asked with a strangely serious expression, his daughter shook her head while the rest of his daughters giggled. With an overly exaggerated sigh, Oberyn gave up on whatever he was discussing. “Speak to your cousins after we finish here.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, papa.” Aegon turned to the blonde girl to try and read her expression when he felt a small hand make contact with his inner thigh. Immediately, he jumped in his seat, banging his leg against the table and fell back into his chair.</p>
<p>“Aegon, manners!” Elia scolded.</p>
<p>“Sorry mother, I’m just a bit anxious to hear about the faith. Can we discuss them quickly please?” Aegon shot her a pleading look as he felt the small hand return to his outer thigh this time.</p>
<p>“There’s not much to discuss really. Everywhere on the mainland but the North and Dorne are reporting groups of armed faith members actively punishing any of whom that break the rules of the Seven. From what else we’ve heard they’ve also been preaching publicly against us for the upcoming polygamous marriage along with it being incestuous. It would seem they’re no longer content to hide in the shadows to build their strength.” Elia didn’t look very bothered by either point the faith made.</p>
<p>“Oh well if that’s all.” Aegon sarcastically replied.</p>
<p>“You are lucky, my Prince, that your parents gave you to your sisters. Should they have given you to Arianne and by extension my daughters, you would be in a much different situation that would assuredly be less in your favour.” Oberyn spoke up with a wide smile towards him. It was unnerving to see the Red Viper smile and especially more so when he looked to the faces of his daughters in attendance, all of whom were looking at him as if he were an animal to be hunted. </p>
<p>Aegon cleared his throat and looked pointedly at his mother. “I thank you again, mother, that I’m to be married to my sisters. I must say it is a bit saddening. I don’t get the beautiful Rose of Highgarden however, whichever man gets her is most lucky.” Aegon flickered his gaze between those at the table to see a majority of them sneering at the thought of a Tyrell, even the hand on his thigh ceased its motion. “Do tell me how we plan to put down the faith uprising, and quickly at that. My sisters await me back in bed, as does Arianne.” </p>
<p>Elia gaped at what he said while Oberyn looked… envious? What a lecher. Most of the Sandsnakes looked the same as their father with hints of amusement. </p>
<p>“Any man seen with the symbol engraved upon him will be put to death, any collaborators will be put to death and any Septon who refuses to come to our table for talks on how we can show the faith they’re wrong in their ways will be put to death. We’ll send ravens through all the Seven Kingdoms and place rewards on the head of any faith militant member. If needed, we’ll kill every zealot of the faith.” Elia was deadly serious. “Now go see those three women who’re waiting for you.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, mother. Uncle Oberyn, Cousins, pleasure seeing you.” Aegon bid them all farewell and stood up to leave. Just as he did so, Tyene followed suit and stayed close behind him as he made to leave.</p>
<p>“Papa, I’m going to see Arianne with Aegon.” Tyene didn’t ask permission as his sisters would’ve to their father, instead she made known what she would do and left no room for discussion. Aegon now had someone to ditch, that someone being a small beautiful blonde woman. </p>
<p>Oberyn waived once to his daughter as she left with the Prince. As soon as they left the room, Tyene grabbed Aegon’s hand and pulled herself close to him. “Why don’t you take me on a visit to my cousins and Arianne? I’m sure the five of us could think of some very fun things to do.” Her impression of innocence was even better than Visenya’s. </p>
<p>“My lady, I have a few things of importance to do before I can settle for the day. I could have you escorted to my chambers though if you’d like?” Aegon knew he wouldn’t survive being left alone with his sisters and Arianne, Tyene included was just overkill. </p>
<p>“Oh. No need for an escort, my Prince. I’ll follow you until you’ve decided to return for the evening, I’m sure you can keep me very well entertained.” Aegon huffed and muttered ‘follow me’ to Tyene. No way would he spend any amount of time alone with the girl, especially if his sisters were to ever find out.</p>
<p>“You seemed surprised at the words Elia spoke, had you not known about the Faith uprising? Or was it the Iron Islanders?” Tyene was a bit too inquisitive for his liking. She was one of two Sandsnake’s that actively spoke or interacted him with at all, the others only did the minimum required. </p>
<p>“This probably comes as no surprise to you but I don’t exactly get told much. Rhaenys is the one that knows everything.” Aegon had tried to keep any hint of anger or disgruntlement from his tone, but the look on her face told him how much he’d failed.</p>
<p>“Rhaenys is the eldest of you three, it makes sense that she’d be the most informed.” </p>
<p>“In Dorne maybe, not in the rest of Westeros, my lady.”</p>
<p>“Well then, it’s a good thing for you that we’re headed to speak with her. You can have her better explain everything you’d learned today.” Tyene pondered for a moment before tightening her grip on his hand. “After we play.” </p>
<p>Aegon couldn’t help but snort. “Rhaenys and Visenya wouldn’t even share me with Arianne, you think you have any chance? I know how what I said earlier could be interpreted too, it’s not my fault you made the more depraved conclusion.” </p>
<p>Tyene smirked, a startlingly good impression of her father. “I am confident that my cousins would share you for the right price.”</p>
<p>He shrugged, he knew they wouldn’t, he may as well let the girl have her fun. “Whatever you say, my lady. Just don’t be too upset when they refuse to allow you to do whatever it is you want to.”</p>
<p>She smiled confidently back at him and then turned to where they’d stopped. “These are your rooms, right?” </p>
<p>“Yes…” </p>
<p>“Good!” Tyene flung open the door and dragged him in behind her. “Arianne! Cousins! I brought you a gift, do you like him? I’ll keep him if you don’t.” </p>
<p>“Little brother!” Two voices exclaimed.</p>
<p>“My Aegon!” A third voice yelled.</p>
<p>Within seconds, Aegon found himself on his bed surrounded by four feminine figures. Not willing to lose his recently found confidence, he greeted them in a level voice. “Hi my Princesses, you wouldn’t mind letting me up would you?” </p>
<p>All four women exchanged looks before Visenya spoke for them. “You can stay seated with us, Arianne told us some things you should know anyway. At least you’ll be very comfortable when you hear.” </p>
<p>“Is it about the Iron Islanders rebelling or the Faith Militant uprising?” He hedged a guess and based on the expressions worn, he had been correct.</p>
<p>“It is, did mother tell you?” Rhaenys cocked her head as she questioned him.</p>
<p>Aegon nodded to confirm the source of his knowledge before he took a chance to ask them a question. “Why would the Iron Islanders rebel so suddenly and why now is the faith rousing itself?” </p>
<p>“It’s not truly a surp-” Visenya slapped a hand over her mouth and looked at Rhaenys. Immediately Aegon knew it was yet another thing that had been kept from him. </p>
<p>With a sigh, he simply motioned for Rhaenys to speak with his one free hand. </p>
<p>“Well brother, since our initial betrothal announcement, the faith has slowly been gathering followers while speaking out against our abhorrent ways. They call us incestuous whore spawns and you a degenerate sister-fucker. Nothing out of the usual for the devout. On the night of your return, when father announced our marriage was to be sped up, we missed discussing how the faith would react - that being due to our stress of missing you along with a lack of sleep when we finally had you. It would seem we know now how they’d react; they’ll try and make a big enough fuss to stop us from marryin-” </p>
<p>“They won’t have their way!” Visenya cut off Rhaenys, earning herself a glare from her much taller sister and a slap on the backside from Arianne. </p>
<p>“-As Senny said, we’ll marry regardless of what they think. As always in history, the end result will be whatever we want it to be, all the faith will change is the number of dead along the way. Hopefully, we can convince father to remove the seven entirely, though I know that’s unrealistic.” Rhaenys spoke of wiping out so many without a hitch in her tone as if the thousands of lives that were to be snuffed out meant nothing to her. </p>
<p>Aegon would remember that from her, she’d only ever fought in a controlled environment, not on a true battlefield in the midst of chaos. Now that he knew the faith had been causing problems, it shouldn’t have struck his family as a surprise. “What of the Ironborn then? Have they been causing problems as well in recent times?” </p>
<p>Arianne snorted. “Are they ever not?”</p>
<p>Rhaenys silenced her with a glare before she turned back to her little brother. “As you know, the Ironborn are always problematic to at least some degree. After that failed rebellion of theirs a few years back, we’d thought that’d have been the end of it for at least a few generations, especially with the Greyjoy boy in Winterfell.” </p>
<p>“Is he still at Winterfell? Did the Starks bring him down with them?” Aegon knew his Uncle wouldn’t use a boy to threaten a family.</p>
<p>“From what Arianne here says, we don’t know. Ravens have been dispatched and riders sent out to the Starks. We do have some reports that Euron Greyjoy is the one to sit the Salt Throne, which would explain his lack of care for Theon’s safety. Though not the willingness to war all of Westeros unless he’s confident in an outside power that we’re yet to know of.” Rhaenys shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. </p>
<p>“Do we have any enemies?” In hindsight, it was a stupid question for Aegon to ask, he justified it to himself as his not being involved in the affairs of the realm.</p>
<p>Rhaenys’ expression made him feel dumb as she responded sarcastically. “Not many, only the Lannister’s who’ve been very discontent recently over any number of things, the Vale who’ve not forgiven us for executing Lord Arryn… oh and the Stormlanders, Father executing House Baratheon in its entirety didn’t make us any friends.”  </p>
<p>Aegon attempted to rub his head in stress, temporarily having forgotten how bound by women he was. “May I be let up, please? I’d like to rub, or rather smooth my head.”</p>
<p>“I can do t-“ Arianne had begun only to be cut off with a slap to the back of her head by Visenya.</p>
<p>“If anyone gets to rub his head, it’s me! I’ve earned it, haven’t I little brother?” Senya looked at him and batted her lashes.</p>
<p>“Both of you knock it off, this isn’t the time to tease him. Mother must have overlooked this or deemed it unimportant if she’d not mentioned it to you.” Rhaenys reprimanded the other women in the room before she looked at Aegon with a thoughtful expression upon her face. </p>
<p>“Definitely not the former, she’d probably just wished to avoid worrying us. Who would you think most likely to aid the Ironborn?” With how strained their current relationship was, Aegon wouldn’t normally have leaned into his oldest sister as much as he was now. Visenya had planted in his mind that Rhaenys was even more obsessed with him than she, if that was true, now was the perfect time to use that.</p>
<p>Rhaenys idly began playing with his hair as she spoke, a small smile on her face. “Tywin Lannister wouldn’t gamble on this, no. He would be cautious I think, knowing that the Crown has support from the Reach, North and Dorne. Not to mention the sizable force the Crownlands themselves can call upon.”</p>
<p>“So who do you think then? The Stormlord's or the Vale?” As he finished, he’d noticed just how enraptured she was as he focused all of his attention on her.</p>
<p>“Both. If all three rebelled at once, they’d have a chance to some degree, if they fought smart and focused on a defensive fighting style, they could become enough of a pain to weaken the crown quite a bit, which could bring Tywin in.” Aegon’s eyes widened which caused Rhaenys to tut softly and run a hand across his lips. “If Lord Tywin remained neutral or even joined our side, we have to assume little brother, that they don’t care about winning. For all we know, they just want to cause us as much trouble as possible in hopes that we crumble inwards upon ourselves. It’s no secret to any family with ambition that we’re not as united as we’d like them to think. That’s why our two cousins here-“ Rhaenys slapped Arianne on the arse then flicked Tyene’s nose. “-have been seeking your attention. I’m not mad either, rather them than anybody else.”-</p>
<p>Aegon took his gaze from Rhaenys and moved it between the two Dornish girls. “Is that true?”</p>
<p>“Can you truly be mad if it were?” Arianne responded, her face just as relaxed as he’d always seen it.</p>
<p>“I care not for your titles, truthfully I’d just like your cock.” Tyene spoke with no hint of a joking tone, which caused Visenya to tackle her, hopefully in playfulness. </p>
<p>Aegon just managed to get out of the way of the two small girls wrestling and further buried himself into Rhaenys while Arianne slipped to his other side. “Aren’t you going to have them sent off if they try to take me from you?” </p>
<p>Rhaenys continued idly playing with his hair with one hand while the other began tracing his chest. “Not at all, if I asked them to stop they would. I couldn’t say the same for some harlots from anywhere else in the Seven Kingdoms.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you tell them to stop-“ Aegon yelped as a hand brazenly grabbed his crotch.</p>
<p>Rhaenys and Arianne shared a laugh before the other two girls yelled at the oldest two for touching Aegon’s sword. </p>
<p>“Hands off Arianne! I get to have him first, I already talked to Rhaenys about it!” Visenya called out as she attempted to untangle herself from Tyene.</p>
<p>Rhaenys shook her head in amusement while Arianne cocked her head. “Rhaenys may have agreed to it as you said, but what exactly stops me from seducing your husband-to-be and showing him just how a Princess can fuck?” </p>
<p>Aegon knew now just how deeply in trouble he was as he looked between the four girls, Rhaenys smiled softly again and made to speak before Tyene spoke quite loudly. “If you want his first time to be with someone who can’t even grip him, then he’s yours, Arianne. I’m of the opinion that he should have me first.” </p>
<p>Arianne looked both betrayed and angered, while Visenya looked distraught. It would be the former to speak in response. “This should be great to hear, do tell why he’s yours first then, Tyene.”</p>
<p>Said small blonde, now untangled from Visenya, strode towards Aegon confidently and kept the image of innocence. Once she made it to him, she put one of her small hands under his chin and forced eye contact. As soon as he locked eyes with hers, she spoke. “Unlike the three of you, I have kept an amiable relation with him for as long as he could remember; just ask him. Not only was I never rude to him, but I also kept him company for years when we’d visit and besides that, I’ve no doubt I’m the tightest for him to enjoy.” </p>
<p>All three girls were seething once Aegon broke eye contact to examine the mood of the room. Thinking quickly, he made the move to speak before things could get any worse. “I think this has been a fascinating conversation, but what if we do something fun? Maybe a stroll in the gardens or a spar between Rhaenys and I?” </p>
<p>Rhaenys and Visenya continued staring daggers at Tyene while Arianne was roused after he spoke. She clapped her hands loudly to herself as she nodded. “I have the perfect game for us to play now that you mention it! You go in a circle and ask someone a question, they have to answer it or discard a piece of clothing. Who says we play?” </p>
<p>Nobody responded until Arianne whistled loudly, breaking the daggers being thrown between the other three girls. She repeated her game once more which caused the three women to forget their grudge and agree to play it. Aegon begrudgingly agreed to play with the addition of a couple of rules. You could stop at any point and nobody can touch anything without permission, the latter rule especially had the girls groaning in disagreement.</p>
<p>Arianne had them all gather on the soft rug in the middle of the room, the seating order was Arianne, Aegon, Rhaenys, Tyene and Visenya. </p>
<p>Once everyone was settled, and Aegon grabbed wine at the behest of the gathered women, Arianne started them. “Aegon, how many women have you fucked?” </p>
<p>Choosing to live safely, Aegon removed his top. His body was well developed, but Visenya seemed hurt at the possibility of him having more women than just Daenerys. </p>
<p>Aegon realized in the silence that followed that it was his turn, he looked at Visenya. “Visenya, if I asked you right this moment to lay together, would you?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” Visenya’s response came as soon as he finished speaking.</p>
<p>Rhaenys’ turn was next and she too focused on her little brother. “Do you think you’ll ever be able to forgive me?” </p>
<p>Aegon pondered for a few moments, noticing the longer he took the more Rhaenys seemed to fear his answer. “Eventually, I believe I will. You’ll have to truly mean it.” </p>
<p>“Aww, that was sweet.” Tyene cut in, “Now that it’s my turn, Aegon, who do you want to fuck first, Rhaenys or Visenya?” Both Sisters had a sharp intake of breath while Arianne giggled maniacally.</p>
<p>Again, he was faced with an impossible question, he chose to take off his trousers leaving him in his smallclothes.</p>
<p>Now it was Visenya’s turn and she too looked poised to strike at him, at the last moment she turned to Arianne. “Arianne, my lovely cousin, will you tell Aegon right this moment what you told us you think about him?” </p>
<p>Aegon was sure he was mistaken when he looked towards Arianne, never before had he seen her get shy and now she was avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. Slowly, she stood up and started to strip, then the door to his chambers opened. <br/>“Oh. I had expected my son to protect his innocence better than this.” Elia was standing in the doorway alone as she took in the sight before her.  </p>
<p>Aegon scrambled for his clothes as Arianne let her dress fall back to covering her body. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to stop on my account, I just thought you’d like to know that your father is on his way back and that the faith within King’s Landing is starting to riot in Flea Bottom; before you worry children, they’re being dealt with as we speak, thanks especially to a few loyal subjects of the Crown.” Elia moved towards the group and took the wine from Rhaenys’ hand, much to the amusement of the others.</p>
<p>“Who do we have to thank for such help, mother?” Rhaenys questioned with a touch of annoyance in her voice. </p>
<p>“Lord Varys and his little birds, Conner Waters and Petyr Baelish.” Elia responded as she handed back the empty wine glass to her eldest daughter.</p>
<p>Visenya spoke up. “Those two men, Waters and Baelish, why have I not heard their names before?” </p>
<p>“Conner Waters offered his assistance in the rooting out of the faith after they murdered his lover. Petyr Baelish is a weasel of a man, Rhaegar won’t even let him in the Keep, such men do tend to have their uses though.” Elia answered and began making for the room's exit, once at it she paused and turned towards the group of five. “Aegon, please avoid getting Arianne or Tyene with babe, I would hate to have that talk with Oberyn… your sisters are fine, just let me know if I should expect to be a grandparent! Join me for breaking our fasts, goodnight my lovelies.” </p>
<p>His mother was gone before he could protest what she said, he then turned to the assembled girls with a blank expression. “Anyone touches my cock again tonight, I’ll fuck Margaery Tyre-”</p>
<p>Visenya dove for him before he could finish, luckily his reflexes were extremely sharp from years of sparring and even real fights. “Get him! We’ll teach him about ever thinking about that Tyrell cunt!” Visenya ordered the other girls, who all seemed to join her in her chase without hesitation.</p>
<p>What followed was Aegon running about his chambers, dodging the grasping hands of the assorted beauties until one managed to snag his smallclothes. He was then dragged to his bed by the four of them where they spoke well into the night until Arianne and Tyene went for their chambers. He was left with his two sisters in casual conversation until Rhaenys made to leave for the night.</p>
<p>“You can stay for the night Rhaenys… think of it as thanks, for teaching me things I should’ve known years past.” Aegon was proud of himself and from the corner of his eye, he could see Visenya was equally pleased with his decision to allow their sister to stay. </p>
<p>Rhaenys meekly made her way to his side once more and whispered out a ‘Thank you, Aegon’ as she pressed herself against him and under the bedding. </p>
<p>He did not doubt that today was nothing but teasing from his two cousins with maybe a bit of truth sprinkled in, his sisters would never share him with anyone but one another. Visenya so quickly dedicated herself to him after her wrongs and he liked to think Rhaenys was making amends; soon enough he would find out if it were all a front until Rhaegar returned, he hoped it wasn’t. </p>
<p>Aegon knew his family had far more dangerous things to worry about, but he hoped that moments like these would stay forever because peace and lighthearted moments were what made living worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>